Heart
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Mengharap apa yang takkan bisa kau dapat. Salah kah? Chap terakhir hadiiir!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Chapter 1**

 **Pair : KyuHyuk,** HaeHyuk, DPL #bisa berubah kapan aja~

 **Genre : Drama?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 _"_ _Saat kau tak bisa memiliki apa yang kau inginkan, apa pilihan mu? Menyerah, atau terus melangkah?"_

 **ps. ini FF percobaan HaeHyuk perdanaku, dan karena aslinya udah tamat di akunku yang lain, mungkin bakal teratur updetnya~ tergantung sinyal juga sih XDa**

 **yah, tergantung sinyal sih, semoga lancar dua-tiga minggu sekali ^^**

 **Author POV**

 ** _flashback_**

"Hyukkie, tunggu aku, ne?" seorang namja tampan nampak tersenyum pada sesosok namja lain yang berwajah bak yeoja.

Sang namja berparas dan bersosok langsing bak yeoja itu mengangguk terpaksa dengan air mata yang menggenang di bendungan pelupuk matanya, "Ne! Berjanjilah kau tak akan pergi lama, Hae.."

Nada lirih dalam kalimat terakhir namja yang tadi dipanggilnya Hyukkie membuat kedua lengan kekarnya merengkuh sang namja manis dalam dekapan hangatnya, "Ne, yaksok!"

"Aku pasti– akan selalu menunggumu, Hae.. selalu.."

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah tak terbendung dalam dekapan erat dan hangat namja di depannya. Satu-dua isakan lolos dari bibir plum mungil merah menggodanya. Sang namja yang bernama Lee Donghae menyentuh lembut dagu namja manis yang tengah meneteskan kristal beningnya, membuat namja bernama Kim Hyukjae itu menatap langsung mata indah miliknya.

Senyum charming yang senantiasa bertengger di wajah tampannya sedikit melegakan hati Eunhyuk. Perlahan wajah Donghae mendekati paras Hyukjae yang basah digenangi butiran asin bening produksi mata cantiknya. Hyukjae yang mengerti menutup kelopak matanya perlahan, bersiap menerima ciuman yang mungkin terakhir dari sang namja chingu tercintanya.

"Berjanjilah.."

Bisikan lembut Donghae tepat berada di telinganya, medayu lembut bersama desiran halus di dadanya.

"Tunggulah aku, Eunhyukkie.."

Senyum Donghae melebar mendapat anggukan kecil imut dari Eunhyuk. Kata katanya kembali dilanjutkan, "Aku berjanji akan menjemput mu.."

"Karena itu, tunggulah aku, Eunhyukkie."

Nafas hangat Donghae terasa di tengkuk leher Eunhyuk. Air mata kian membanjiri paras manisnya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Saranghae, Kim Hyukjae."

Dan kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, bertautan dengan lembut namun sarat akan kepercayaan dan kelegaan —tetapi tak luput dari sedihnya perpisahan—. Meski dadanya berdebar sesak, meski nafasnya sedikit tercekat nyeri namun senyum perpisahan terbaiklah yang ditunjukannya pada Donghae.

"Nado.. nado saranghae, Lee Donghae!"

Bunyi bel stasiun memutus dan membuyarkan sesi acara perpisahan dua namja yang saling mencintai itu. Kedua manik indah itu bertemu, saling menenggelamkan akal, fikiran dan ingatan masing masing di dalamnya.

Tak ada kata perpisahan. Ya, karena Kim Hyukjae tak berharap akan berpisah dengan sang terkasih Lee Donghae. Dan begitu pula Lee Donghae, dia tak membutuhkan kata kata perpisahan, karena dia yakin dapat kembali secepatnya untuk sang namja yang begitu dicintainya itu.

Senyum manis itu masih terukir di bibir plum Eunhyuk, mengantar sang terkasih dengan bermodalkan senyum manisnya.

 ** _Flash back off_**

 **x.x.x**

 **x.x.x**

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang terbuang setiap kali pemilik nama lengkap Kim Hyukjae ini mengenang saat saat terakhirnya melihat wajah Lee Donghae tujuh tahun silam. Tak pernah ada surat mau pun kabar dari namja yang membawa segenap hati dan perasaannya itu. Begitu sesak rasanya sampai matanya terasa kering akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hae-ah.."

Kata kata Lee Donghae selalu terngiang dalam fikirannya.

 _"_ _Saranghae, Kim Hyukjae."_

"Hae-ah.."

Terus teringat akan janji yang diikrarkan namja tampan bertubuh atletis pemilik marga Lee itu dalam hatinya.

 _"_ _Aku berjanji akan menjemput mu.."_

Tujuh tahun. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan sudah tujuh tahun juga tak pernah ada satu surat pun yang dikirim Hyukjae mendapat balasan barang satu kalimat saja.

"Hae-ah.."

Namja manis yang kini terdiam di depan jendela kamarnya itu terus menjalankan janjinya dulu. _Janji untuk terus menunggu Lee Donghae._

Tapi, di manakah namja bernama Lee Donghae yang senantiasa ditunggunya selama tujuh tahun ini?

"Hae-ah.."

"Donghae-ah.."

Lirih panggilannya tak pernah mendapat balas seperti yang diharap.

 _'_ _Saranghae..'_

Terus menyimpan rasa selama tujuh tahun. Terus merindu selama tujuh tahun. Terus teringat padanya selama tujuh tahun. Terus meneteskan air mata selama tujuh tahun. Terus melihat bayangnya selama tujuh tahun. Terus dan terus begitu.

Tubuh ringkih itu bergetar. Bergetar menahan segala rasanya. Bergetar menahan semuanya. Setiap debarannya terasa menyesakan. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan satu nama yang sama.

"Hae-ah.."

Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dalam hatinya pun nama itu terus terulang, terus dipanggil, terus diingat, terus dikenang, terus, terus, terus dan terus menerus.

Seakan tak pernah lelah. Seolah itulah mantra yang akan mengembalikan Donghae-nya. Cintanya, hatinya, rasanya, hidupnya.

Nafasnya tak teratur. Dekapannya mengerat, lirih racauannya semakin menjadi. Pandangannya mengabur karena rintik air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti dari obsidian kembarnya. Dan tubuh kecil kurus nan ringkih itu limbung dan jatuh terkapar di lantai dengan nafas yang semakin cepat tak beraturan.

BRAK!

"HYUKKIE!"

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang terbuat dari kayu asli itu terbuka kasar, menampilkan sosok namja tinggi tegap yang langsung melangkah cepat menghampiri dan membopong tubuh kecilnya ke kasur sedangnya. Ya, namja ini memang ada di balik daun pintu kamar Eunhyuk sedari tadi. Menatap dari balik celah yang terbuka, memperhatikan namja manis berpipi tirus yang tengah terbaring dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang tak teratur di kasurnya.

Dengan segera tangannya yang cekatan meraih air hangat dalam gelas yang ada di meja nakas Eunhyuk dan mengambil selembar sapu tangan dari sakunya, mengusap semua keringat Eunhyuk dan menuangkan sedikit air hangat itu ke sapu tangannya guna membuat kompres darurat untuk Eunhyuk. Tak lupa dia juga memanggil dokter yang memang sudah biasa merawat Eunhyuk.

Maniknya menatap khawatir penuh cemas pada namja manis bermarga Kim di sampingnya. Tangannya terulur membelai surai dan kening Eunhyuk lembut, penuh sayang.

"Hyukkie.." lirih suaranya terdengar pelan. Debaran dadanya terasa menyakitkan. Seperti luka sayatan yang direndam dalam asin air laut.

'Tak bisa kah kau melupakannya?' sorot mata itu menyayu meredup. Dalam hati mengutuki namja bernama Lee Donghae yang dengan tega dan egoisnya membuat Eunhyuk-nya sakit dan menderita selama bertahun tahun.

'Tak bisakah kau melupakan namja sialan itu, Hyukkie?' giginya bergemelutuk, menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Sesak dadanya menahan amarah yang kian menjadi setiap melihat Eunhyuk seperti ini.

Tangannya mengepal erat sampai perlahan buku buku jarinya memutih. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu melangkah menjauhi Eunhyuk. Berjalan ke arah daun pintu Eunhyuk yang terbuka lebar akibat dorongannya yang terlampau kuat tadi. Nafasnya memberat, dan kepalan tangan itu tersimpan rapi di saku celananya.

Sebelah tangannya menutup pelan pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan kakinya kembali melangkah menuju pintu depan. Bunyi bel rumah berdentang beberapa kali, menandakan sang dokter sudah hadir sesuai panggilannya. Dan daun pintu membuka perlahan, membuat sosok berwibawa sang dokter terlihat dan Kyuhyun pun mempersilahkan dokter bermarga Kim itu masuk.

"Dia ada di kamarnya." ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Sang dokter yang memang sudah mengerti dan terbiasa dengan sifat dan tingkah seenaknya Kyuhyun pun langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak ikut? Tak biasanya."

Bola mata Kyuhyun memutar bosan, "Kupikir kau tau di mana kamar Hyukjae."

Dokter berkepala besar itu mendegus mendengar ucapan ketus Kyuhyun, "Ya, aku tau di mana kamarnya. Jadi kurasa kau cukup diam di sana dan tak perlu menggangguku seperti biasanya."

Dan kini ganti Kyuhyun yang mendegus kesal, "Bersyukurlah kau dokter terbaik yang merawat Hyukkie, Yesung." Kaki kaki namja tampan itu melangkah santai mendahului sang dokter yang di panggilnya Yesung tadi, "Kalau kau butuh aku, aku ada di kamarku."

Ucapan seenak jidat Kyuhyun itu mengalun tanpa menoleh atau menghentikan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Kim Jongwoon yang akrab disapa Yesung itu hanya tertawa hambar sambil mendegus kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Sambil menggeleng kecil dan menggumam yang tak perlu Yesung meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar Eunhyuk.

Dan selama Yesung mengecek kondisi dan keadaan Eunhyuk, mari kita lihat namja evil Cho Kyuhyun~

 **x.x**

Setelah sampai di kamarnya yang tak terlalu luas itu Kyuhyun berjalan santai ke arah jendela kamarnya, menatap meja nakas di dekat kasurnya dan menoleh ke arah cermin yang berukuran lumayan besar di sisi ruangan yang lain, tepat di depannya. Matanya menangkap sosok bayangannya sendiri yang juga tengah balik menatapnya.

Senyum khas Cho Kyuhyun mengembang di bibirnya. Sesak di dadanya kembali terasa saat memori otaknya mengulang kejadian yang baru dilihatnya tadi. Perlahan, kepalan tangan yang bersembunyi di balik saku celananya kembali menampakan dirinya. Geram yang sedari tadi ditahannya kembali datang. Dan buku buku jari yang sudah memutih itu semakin bertaut erat, membuat kuku kukunya mulai terasa sedikit menggores telapak tangannya.

Desah nafasnya semakin memberat bersamaan dengan emosi yang kian meluap berkecamuk dalam batin dan hatinya. Gemelutuk gigi gigi putihnya terlihat saat seringaian bak iblis haus darah terlukis dalam bayangan yang terpantul di cermin besar di depannya. Pelan, suara langkah kaki yang berat terdengar sedikit menggema di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap benci pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat, buku buku jarinya kian memutih dan tetes tetes darah hangat sedikit terasa di kulit sensitif telapak tangannya.

DRUAK!

Bunyi berdebam terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya beberapa serpihan semen tembok yang sedikit berlubang dan retak.

"Lee Donghae." Gumaman samar terdengar dan aura kelam yang sempat menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang disapu angin.

'Akan kubuat wajahmu seperti tembok ini.' Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

 **x.x.x**

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae?"

Yesung menoleh ke arah sumber suara baritone yang sudah cukup dikenalnya itu, "Dia terlalu banyak fikiran. Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu."

"Hn. Baiklah." melihat Yesung yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya Kyuhyun pun berniat membukakan pintu untuk mengantar–mengusir–nya keluar.

"Resep obatnya sudah kuberikan, kan? Kalau-kalau kau lupa, itu ada di atas meja sana." ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk meja di depannya dan berdiri, bersiap siap kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Ne. Aku tau, kepala helm."

Kendutan urat jengkel mencuat di dahi Yesung. Mata sipitnya melirik tajam namja bermarga Cho di sampingnya itu, "Setidaknya berkat aku Hyukkie-mu bisa lebih baik."

Kyuhyun mendegus meremehkan, "Heh, kupikir masih ada dokter lain yang membantu."

Yesung menoleh ke arah sumber suara menyebalkan itu, "Ya, tapi mereka menyerah tentangmu."

Blam!

Dan pintu rumah bercat coklat itu menutup keras dengan tak sopannya tepat di depan wajah Yesung yang sedang mendegus dan menyeringai kecil, puas atas kemenangan tak pentingnya dalam adu mulut dengan cabai iblis Cho Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan namja yang dengan tidak sopannya menutup pintu asli kayu besi itu sedang berdecak kesal dan mendecih bergumam merutuki namja jangkung yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu. Langkahya terus berlanjut menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Yah, memang letak kamar mereka tak terlalu jauh. _Namun jarak antara mereka yang jauh._

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecil. Sedikit lelah dengan kelakuan namja yang tinggal seatap dengannya ini. Ayolah, memang mereka hanya sebatas teman seatap. Tapi, tak bisakah Hyukjae sadari bahwa–

Ah, jangan diteruskan. Mari kita lihat lagi keadaan namja manis pewaris marga Kim yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Hyukkie.." lirih Kyuhyun menyebut nama namja manis yang sedang berlayar di alam mimpinya.

Menghela nafas, Kyuhyun memposisikan diri duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Matanya menatap sayu pada namja yang diam diam diperhatikannya ini.

'Menyedihkan.' batin Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastik yang kentara.

Ya, menyedihkan kan, Cho Kyuhyun?

Menyedihkan. Ya, menyedihkan kau hanya bisa menatapnya seharian –dari balik celah pintu atau pun jarak jauh–, memasakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk mengisi perut namja di sampingmu, atau membelikannya makanan, mencarikan obat untuknya, dan hal hal lain yang kau yakin mungkin tak direspon olehnya.

Yah, setidaknya saat dipanggil namanya, namja bernama Kim Hyukjae itu masih menoleh meski jarang sekali merespon balik lebih. Kyuhyun menatap bubur yang nampak sudah mendingin di atas meja nakas Eunhyuk. Menghela nafas sekali lagi, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh atau menepuk pelan pundak Eunhyuk. Berniat membangunkan namja itu, menyuruhnya makan barang sesuap saja.

Tepat dua senti dari tubuh Eunhyuk, tangan besar Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak, mengurungkan niatnya. Tangannya berangsur menjauh dari tubuh Eunhyuk, mengepal cepat dan helaan nafas berat Kyuhyun kembali mengalun.

'Tak bisakah kau menatapku?'

Miris. Yaa itu kata yang tepat untukmu, Cho. Mirisnya kau hanya bisa menyimpan rapat rapat, menutupnya rapi, mengemasnya dalam sikap, sifat dan tingkah lakumu. Tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya, karena hal itu terhalang perasaan Hyukkie-mu.

"Hyukjae.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Antara iya dan tidak untuk membangunkan namja sang pemilik nama.

Hening beberapa saat. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. Hendak meninggalkan sejenak kamar Eunhyuk dan membawakannya bubur hangat baru.

Tap

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dan matanya membulat mendengar ucapan spontan Eunhyuk. Belum lagi ditambah tangannya yang ditahan jemari lentik Eunhyuk. Kepalanya menoleh, mengambil satu langkah, hendak berbalik kembali menemani Eunhyuk.

"Hae.."

Deg.

'Bahkan dalam mimpi, kau masih menyebut namanya, Hyukkie.'

Senyum pahit tak dapat menghindar untuk ambil bagian menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. Gurat gurat ekspresi yang tak tergambarkan membuat paras sempurnanya yang selalu dipuja puja banyak yeoja nampak begitu—

'Menyedihkan.'

Dan dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangan Eunhyuk pada tangannya. Meletakan tangan kecil berjari lentik itu di sisi tubuh sang pemilik marga Kim. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar yang tak terlalu luas itu. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di sana.

Sreett..

"Hhhh.."

Tubuh tegap Kyuhyun merosot perlahan dan terduduk dengan lutut terlipat di depan dadanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, sampai sampai kedua kaki jenjangnya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Tangannya lemas tak bertenaga, terkulai di atas kedua lututnya yang merapat.

"Hhhh.."

Senyum pahit kembali bersarang di bibir Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap langit langit dengan pandangan kosong. Sesulit itu kah?

'Sesulit itu kah kau melupakan namja sialan itu, Hyukkie?'

Giginya bergemeletuk menahan gejolak perasaannya. Tengkuk lehernya terasa lemas. Senyum miris tersungging di bibirnya.

"Menyedihkan.." gumam Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam di antara kedua lutut dan dadanya. Menyembunyikan paras berantakannya dari apa pun dan siapa pun.

'Ya, kau menyedihkan Cho Kyuhyun..'

 **TBC**

Okee gimana pendapat kalian semua chigu/eon/minna?

Mian ini pendek~ masih dalam rangka coba-coba bikin HaeHyuk meski cuma dibagian sejenis flash back~ soal KyuHyuk-nya juga masih bayang-bayang~ #dibantai

Gimanaa? Manis kah adegan HaeHyuk-nya? Atau malah kurang sreg? Yaa.. ini emang HaeHyuk pertamaku ^^a

Okee, RnR + RnL+C yaa chingudeul, eondeul minna-saann~

Aiyaa~ FF ini bisa dianggep sebagai permintaan maaf Zaky karena telat buanget up date "Me Chapter 13" TwT)v

Salam manis,

ZUM


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Chapter 2**

 **Pair : KyuHyuk,** HaeHyuk, DPL #bisa berubah kapan aja~

 **Genre : Drama?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 _"_ _Hei, kau yang tenggelam dalam mimpi dan terbuai masa lalu! Palingkan wajahmu sejenak dan bukalah satu lembar buku yang baru. Di lembaran yang lain, kau akan mendapat hal yang berbeda."_

 **Author POV**

Kriet~

Sedikit pintu dibuka agar Kyuhyun dapat mengintip keadaan Eunhyuk melalui celah kecil antara daun pintu dan bingkainya. Sedikit senyum tertarik di bibir Kyuhyun. Ya, inilah kebiasaannya saat di rumah. Mengecek keadaan Eunhyuk melalui celah kecil daun pintu yang sedikit membuka.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pelan muncul saat tangan Kyuhyun bergerak pelan mengetuk potongan kayu berukiran simple itu.

"Hyukjae." panggilan pelan namun cukup untuk membuat gundukan surai coklat itu menoleh ke daun pintu yang terlihat tertutup seperti biasanya.

"Masuklah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum maklum mendengar nada serak nan datar Eunhyuk, 'Haha kau masih tak terlalu suka kehadiranku ya, Hyukkie?'

Mendengar sahutan Eunhyuk dari dalam Kyuhyun mendorong pelan pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan menampilkan sosoknya yang membawa nampan kecil berisi bubur hangat dan segelas air putih. Oh, tak lupa dengan tambahan segelas susu strowberry favorit Eunhyuk.

"Makanlah. Aku tau kau belum makan sejak kemarin malam."

Eunhyuk tak menyahuti ucapan Kyuhyun, namun tangannya menggapai mangkuk bubur yang di bawa Kyuhyun dan mulai memakannya perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang mulai memakan buburnya.

'Syukurlah kau mau makan..' batin Kyuhyun senang.

"Kau mau tambah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Eunhyuk sudah menghabiskan satu mangkuk buburnya dan mulai meminum susu stroberrynya.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan jawaban datar dan singkat Eunhyuk lalu membereskan semua sisa sisa peralatan makan Eunhyuk. Kembali matanya menyorot sosok namja yang kini sibuk berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang besar dan duduk di bingkai jendelanya.

"Aku akan kerja sambilan hari ini."

Tak ada respon berarti dari Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk menatap kumpulan awan yang berjalan berarak perlahan menghiasi birunya hamparan karpet luas langit hari ini.

"Kalau kau lapar di dapur sudah kusiapkan makanan. Kau tinggal memanaskannya saja." Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecil melihat Eunhyuk yang diam bak patung di sana.

"Aku akan pulang sore. Mungkin sekitar pukul 17.00 nanti."

Bagai bicara dengan angin kosong, tak satu kata pun meluncur dari bibir Eunhyuk. Kembali helaan nafas Kyuhyun keluar dan kepalanya menggeleng kecil. Kaki kaki jenjangnya dilangkahkan perlahan mendekati sosok tubuh yang terdiam membisu di sudut jendela besarnya.

"Hyukjae, kau mendengarku, kan?" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Eunhyuk menatapnya. Sorot matanya meredup melihat wajah beku bak es Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak mau melihat makanan yang masih utuh di dapur. Arraseo?" ucapan tegas Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berarti bagi Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu masih diam seolah bisu.

"Kim Hyukjae!" gemas, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyebut nama itu dengan nada sedikit keras. Ekspresi Eunhyuk berubah sejenak, meredup dan kembali mengeras seperti semula.

"Arrachi, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menahan helaan berat nafasnya dan melepas pegangannya di bahu Eunhyuk, "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu, Hyukjae."

Ekor matanya lagi lagi melirik pada sosok ringkih Eunhyuk. Dadanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri mengingat panggilan Eunhyuk padanya. 'Heh, kau benar benar tak menyukaiku ya, Hyukjae.'

 _'Menyedihkan.'_

 **x.x.x**

 **Skip time**

Di tempat kerja Kyuhyun

"Hey, Kyu!" sapa Changmin, namja jangkung salah satu temannya yang juga bekerja sambilan di sini.

"Yo, Min!" sapa balik Kyuhyun dengan senyum evil khasnya.

"Haha, tak kusangka kau mau juga bekerja di sini, Kyu!" ucap —ejek— Changmin sambil menonjok pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ck, kau tau kan kalau appa dan ummaku belum mengirimiku uang bulan ini?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

Tawa kecil Changmin meledak melihat ekspresi teman sepantarannya itu, "Hahaha.. memangnya kau pakai apa uangmu itu, Kyu? Kurasa uang dari appa dan ummamu cukup besar."

Kembali manik Kyuhyun berotasi mendengar penuturan teman jangkungnya itu, "Makan, keperluan sehari hari, dan lain lain."

"Dan lain lain? Maksudmu namja cacat itu?" senyum mengejek terpampang di wajah Changmin, mengundang delikan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak cacat, Min." Kyuhyun mendesis tajam melempar deathglare paling mematikannya pada namja tinggi di dekatnya itu.

"Ya, hanya autis." ucap Changmin santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Kyuhyun memang sedikit tertohok akan kata kata Changmin barusan.

Ya, Eunhyuk memang menderita penyakit sejenis autis sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dan Kyuhyun–

"Berhenti mengatainya, tiang."

Telinga tajam Changmin sedikit memanas mendengar ejekan teman sesama evilnya itu, "Hah, apa kau bilang, cebol?"

Twich!

Apa? Apa yang barusan dikatakan temannya barusan? Cebol? What?! CEBOL!?

Kendutan urat mencuat di dahi Kyuhyun, "Diam kau, jerapah."

"Dasar paprika busuk."

"Setan cilik."

"Iblis tengik."

Kesal, dua makhluk berjenis setan iblis ini berteriak bersamaan, "Evil sialan!"

 _–Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka —bahkan benci— siapa pun yang menghina kekurangan Eunhyuk tersebut._

Oke, kita skip saja adegan Kyu vs Min(?) ini~

 **x.x.x**

Krieett..

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan dan melangkah santai sambil meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu di sisi tembok dekat pintu coklat utama rumahnya. Matanya mencari cari keberadaan Eunhyuk yang mungkin sedang bersantai —diam— di ruang tamu atau menonton tv. Menyadari tak ada tanda tanda Eunhyuk di sana, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Hhhh.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat melihat makanan yang masih utuh di lemari makanan, 'Hahh, kau tak makan lagi, Hyukkie..'

Tangan tangan lelah Kyuhyun menggapai tiga buah gelas dan satu mangkuk. Ditata rapi dua gelas berisi air putih dan susu strowberry. Tak lupa mengisi mangkok putih porselen itu dengan bubur hangat. Tangannya merogoh sebentar saku celananya, mengambil bungkusan plastik berisi obat untuk Eunhyuk dan menaruhnya di sisi mangkuk bubur Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu gelas kosong lagi dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Diteguknya cairan bening itu perlahan dan ditaruhnya gelas kosong itu di samping bak cucian. Merasa dahaganya sudah mereda, Kyuhyun membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat Eunhyuk ke kamar namja beku itu.

Kaki kakinya sebenarnya sangat lelah dan tubuhnya benar benar merindukan empuknya ranjang putih bersih di kamarnya. Namun karena tau Eunhyuk belum mengisi rongga kosong dalam perutnya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengawasi Eunhyuk makan dari pada memejamkan mata sejenak menikmati sisa waktu istirahatnya.

Tok tok tok

"Hyukjae!" panggil Kyuhyun dari balik daun pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada respon apa pun dari Eunhyuk. Dan Kyuhyun yang mulai jengkel pun langsung membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan mulai mencari cari keberadaan sosok Eunhyuk.

"Hyukjae!" Kyuhyun mengulang lagi panggilannya, berharap kali ini ada respon dari Eunhyuk. Menghela nafas, Kyuhyun beranjak ke meja nakas di samping kasur Eunhyuk dan menaruh nampan berisi makanan Eunhyuk di sana.

"Hyukjae!" Kyuhyun mencari cari lagi sosok ringkih Eunhyuk di sekitar kamarnya.

"Hyukjae!" panggilan Kyuhyun sedikit mengeras, berharap kali ini suara baritone-nya di dengar oleh Eunhyuk.

Kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi, membuka daun pintu putih itu perlahan dan melonggokan kepalanya ke dalam, "Hyukjae, kau di sana?"

Tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan orang di sana. Dan Kyuhyun melangkah cepat ke arah jendela tempat biasa Eunhyuk menghabiskan waktu di sana.

"Hyuk-"

BRAK!

Pintu di samping jendela kamar Eunhyuk terbuka lebar dengan kasar saat Kyuhyun melihat tubuh kecil kurus Eunhyuk bersandar pada dinding dengan lemasnya. Matanya membulat melihat Eunhyuk yang tak sadarkan diri tergolek lemah di sana.

"HYUKJAE!" dengan segera Kyuhyun menghampiri tubuh lemah Eunhyuk. Rasa cemas dan khawatir tercetak jelas dalam air wajahnya.

Jantungnya berdebar takut. Takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hyukjae-nya. Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk, berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan dari panas tubuhnya pada tubuh ringkih kecil Eunhyuk. Kaki kakinya yang lemas berdiri tegak, menopang berat badannya dan Eunhyuk yang berada dalam dekapan dan gendongannya masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk.

Tubuh Eunhyuk yang dingin hanya diselimut oleh kaos longgar yang terbilang cukup tipis dan berdiam diri di luar dalam cuaca yang lumayan dingin sore ini. Kyuhyun segera membaringkan Eunhyuk di tempat tidurnya perlahan. Nafas Eunhyuk teratur namun lambat, bibirnya sedikit bergetar dan menyandungkan satu nama yang sama..

"Hae-ah.."

Nyeri itu terasa kembali. Sakit, sesak dan perih itu muncul lagi setiap nama namja bermarga Lee itu disebut bibir plum Eunhyuk. Tangannya yang menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh dingin Eunhyuk mendadak kaku. Sebuah hantaman besar telak mengenai dadanya. Sesak, serasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan paru parunya tak bisa mengatur sistem pernafasannya sejenak.

Sedetik terasa seperti satu jam.

Kyuhyun meremas ujung selimut Eunhyuk yang dipegangnya. Berusaha keras meredam semua gejolak perasaannya agar tak mengganggu tidur lelap Eunhyuk. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa _Hyukjae_ memang _bukan miliknya._

 **x.x.x**

Kyuhyun memang awalnya berniat menunggui Eunhyuk di kamarnya. Namun dengan semua yang terjadi tadi, dia merasa akan jauh lebih baik meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri di kamarnya dan beristirahat sejenak di kasur empuknya. Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya di bantal bersarung kuning gadingnya, menghela nafas dan mendesah berat frustasi sepuas puasnya di sana.

Kedua tangan kekarnya mengacak kasar surai ikalnya gemas, "Haahhh.."

'Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?' batin Kyuhyun sambil meremas kain yang melapisi dada kirinya. Matanya menatap nanar langit lagit saat tubuh itu membalik terlentang.

"Hhhh.." manik obsidian Kyuhyun menutup, bersembunyi dalam balutan kelopak lelahnya.

"Hyukjae.." lirihan terakhirnya mengantar namja pemilik nama Cho Kyuhyun itu mendayung jauh dalam alam mimpinya.

 **x.x.x**

Mari kita cek bagaimana kondisi namja manis kita~

"Hae.." nama itu terus disenandungkan berulang ulang dalam tidurnya.

Tidurnya yang tadi lelap mendadak berubah gusar. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, peluh mengucur dari keningnya. Selimutnya digenggam erat, spreinya kusut karena Eunhyuk yang tak berhenti bergerak.

"Hae-ah.. Hae-ah.." air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Eunhyuk. Nafas namja manis itu tak teratur, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas dan ketakutan.

Dalam mimpi terulang kembali saat saat Eunhyuk bersama Donghae. Air matanya menetes perlahan, terus menetes dan jatuh lembut di atas bantal putih nyamannya bersamaan ingatan yang terulang..

 ** _Eunhyuk dream's_**

"Kya~ kyaa~"

"Hahaha.."

"Ayo kejaalll~"

"Kyaa~ kemarii~"

"Tungguuu~ ahahaha~"

Suara suara riang terdengar mendayu lembut di gendang telinga Eunhyuk. Senyumnya terlukis lembut saat melihat anak anak yang bermain riang di taman kecil di dekat kolam ikan di taman kota. Kursi panjang taman yang sedang di tempatinya bersama Donghae merupakan tempat strategis untuk mengamati gerak gerik anak anak yang bermain di sana.

Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang asik melihat anak anak yang bermain riang bercanda tawa di taman kecil di dekat kolam ikan dengan di temani umma atau pun appa mereka. Senyum charmingnya terpatri menawan saat melihat berbagai ekspresi polos nan manis Eunhyuk saat sibuk mengamati anak anak yang bermain riang gembira di sana.

"Kau juga menginginkannya, chagy?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil mengusap surai coklat Eunhyuk sayang.

Eunhyuk menoleh dengan tatapan polos nan manisnya, "Menginginkan apa, Hae?"

"Itu." Donghae tersenyum seraya menunjuk anak anak yang sedang bermain main dengan riang di taman kecil dekat kolam ikan di depan mereka.

Manik coklat cerah Eunhyuk menyorot ke arah jari telunjuk Donghae. Gummy smile manis terukir imut di bibirnya, "Hehehe.. ne, Hae-ah.."

Sedetik. Hanya sedetik ekspresi dan air wajah Eunhyuk berubah muram. Bagai mendung yang tiba tiba datang merundung cerahnya kuasa mentari. Dan Donghae menyadari itu.

"Wae, chagy?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Permata kembar yang selalu dilihat dan menenggelamkan Donghae dalam pesonanya melirik lirik ke arah lain. Seolah tak mau menatap manik menawan Donghae yang setia menatap paras cantik dan manis Kim Hyukjae.

"Anni.. hanya saja, kau tau.. aku–"

"Namja." Ucap Donghae memutus kalimat gugup bernada sedih Eunhyuk.

Tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Eunhyuk, memerangkap maniknya dalam iris gelap Donghae, "Kau tau, Hyukkie?"

"Kau satu satunya orang yang kucintai." Senyum Donghae melembut, menenangkan segala kegusaran di hati Eunhyuk.

Desir desir halus terasa mendamaikan gejolak batin Eunhyuk. Gummy smile manisnya terukir lembut meresapi setiap kalimat kalimat yang diucapkan Donghae. Ya, namja manis bak yeoja itu merasakan ketulusan dalam setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Donghae.

"Tak perduli kau yeoja atau pun namja."

Butiran butiran bening itu meluncur dan jatuh bebas dari manik indah Eunhyuk. Iris coklatnya menunjukan kebahagiaan yang sangat. Tetes tetes air asin itu mengalir lembut di kedua sisi pipi putih susu chubby-nya. Dipeluknya Donghae begitu erat, menyalurkan segala perasaan bahagianya. Membagi rasa yang membuncah sampai ke relung hatinya.

"Saranghae, Kim Hyukjae." dan lengan kekar Donghae turut menyambut pelukan hangat nan erat Eunhyuk dalam dekapan penuh perasaannya. Menyatakan betapa besar cinta kasihnya pada namja manis dalam dekapannya itu.

"Nan jongmal saranghae."

Rasa debaran penuh kebahagiaannya terasa begitu menyejukan, mendamaikan gundah hatinya. Menyapu bersih seluruh fikiran buruknya dalam genangan butiran beningnya. Dan rasa itu kian melambung tatkala kecupan ringan terasa di surai lembutnya. Merasakan betapa dekatnya nafas dan aliran darah sang namja tercinta, Lee Donghae.

 _'Ya, aku sangat bahagia bisa memiliki dan menjadi milikmu, Hae-ah.'_

 _'Nan jongmal nado saranghae, Lee Donghae.'_

 ** _End Eunhyuk dream's_**

Srak! Brugh!

"Hiks.. Hae-ah.." lirihan pilu kembali mengalun dalam tangis yang entah keberapa kalinya pecah dalam sehari ini oleh namja manis bersurai coklat yang tengah meringkuk di balik lutut mungilnya ini.

"Hae-ah.." bibir pucat itu terus menggumamkan satu nama. Nama yang sangat berarti baginya. Nama yang bagai hembusan angin nafasnya.

Desir-desir aliran darahnya membuat tubuh itu semakin merapatkan diri dalam benaman selimut dan himpitan lututnya.

"Hae-ah.." bibir itu kembali bergetar, gejolak batinnya membuat namja muda itu berdebar nyeri menahan sesak.

"Hiks.. Hae-aah.." giginya bergemelutuk, bibirnya mulai ia gigiti guna menahan isak.

Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua lututnya yang tertekuk merapat ke dadanya. Pundak kecilnya bergetar, menahan isaknya yang terus mendesak keluar. Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya merembes tetes demi tetes dan mulai membasahi bantal yang menjadi sandaran nyaman kepalanya. Dalam memori ingatannya terulang ucapan sang _namja chingu_ -nya..

 _"Kau satu satunya orang yang kucintai."_

"Hae-ah.." bibirnya bergetar, giginya turut serta beresonansi dengan getar getar pahit dalam rasanya. Suara yang bergetar perih pilu terus diiringi berputarnya memori masa lalu, kenangan lama yang terpendam.

 _"Tak perduli kau yeoja atau pun namja."_

"Hae-ah.." sesak di dadanya kian menyiksa saat memori memori ingatannya tentang Donghae berputar putar bak kaset vidio rusak. Terus mengulang dan terulang kepingan kepingan kenangan lalunya bersama sang namja pemilik marga Lee itu.

 _"Saranghae, Kim Hyukjae. Nan jongmal saranghae."_

Sungguh Kim Hyukjae amat sangat merindukan belaian dan dekapan hangat seorang Lee Donghae.

"Hae-ah.." pandangannya mengabur, butir butir bening itu terus merusak penglihatannya akan sosok yang tengah berjalan ringan ke arahnya.

"Hae-ah.." lirih bibir itu terus terucap berulang kali. Berharap sosok di depannya adalah sang namja pemilik nama yang selalu disenandungkannya bak radio usang.

"Hyukjae.. Hyukkie.."

Suara baritone yang mengalun merdu menembus indra pendengarannya terasa akrab di telinganya. Serasa namja yang tengah dalam kondisi sadar-tak sadar itu mengenal betul sang sosok tinggi tegap yang tepat berada di depannya. Sosok yang senyumnya tak terlihat jelas karna pandangannya yang semakin mengabur bak boneka pasir dihempas angin.

"Hae-ah.."

Suara serak lirih dan penuh harapan itu membuat hancur hati namja yang berdiri tegap di depan namja manis bermarga Kim itu. Manik gelapnya menangkap kedua tangan kecil lemah yang terulur di depannya. Dan hatinya kian terasa teriris belati kecil dan di siram perlahan oleh beningnya asin air laut. Tersayat sedemikian rupa seakan terus membuka lubang yang kian menganga dalam bak jurang terkelam terdalam di palung lautan. Sesak dadanya seolah paru parunya ditenggelamkan di laut mati. Nafas teraturnya benar benar tak berarti untuk mengoyak lembar lembar temali yang kian erat melumpuhkan jiwa dan batinnya. _Memaksanya untuk jatuh dan menyerah._

"Hyukkie.." suara baritone-nya bergetar menahan emosi pedih menyakitkan yang bersenandung bak melodi penyiksaan bersama desir lembut angin malam bagi sang namja Cho.

'Ya, _Hyukkie_. Itu nama yang diberikan oleh _dia_ untukmu kan, Hyukjae?' batin Kyuhyun miris. Tangannya menggapai tangan Eunhyuk, menyentuhnya lembut seakan itu adalah porselen berharga nan rapuh yang akan hancur bila salah sedikit saja.

"Hyukkie, tidurlah. Beristirahatlah lagi." Nada lembut dalam baritone rendah Kyuhyun membuat manik Eunhyuk semakin menutup rapat. Namun bibir merah pucat sang namja manis tetap menyebut satu nama yang sama, yang terukir terpatri permanen dalam benak terdalamnya..

"Temani aku.."

Senyum tipis yang tertarik pedih di paras sempurna Kyuhyun perlahan melembut. Mencair bagaikan es krim yang di biarkan di udara musim semi di bawah basuhan mentari.

"Hae-ah.."

Dan sedetik kemudian, seakan ribuan jarum berlumur racun menusuk perlahan jantung namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang senantiasa menatap paras Eunhyuk. Namun bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyuman walau perih dan pahit semakin menjadi terasa.

 **TBC**

Hulala~ gimana chap2nyaa eondeul, minna-san? ^^a

Hayoo~ ada HaeHyuk lagi tuh~ yah, meski cuma sejenis flash back~ ^^a

Okee, seperti biasa~ RnR + RnL+C yaa chingudeul, eondeul minna-saann~

Ah, ya~ jongmal mianhae, aku nulis FF untuk menyalurkan perasaan dan hobi, bkn untuk menunjukan aku gila yaoi ^^a

aku ga menghujat para shipper yg bener bener menggilai coupel-nya, tapi yaa..

jujur aku nulis cmn untuk menyalurkan perasaan.. ga ada maksud membesarkan nama coupel yg ku bkin..

jdi, yaa.. mian klo seandainya FF ku ngambang-ngambang kiri-kanan dan pergeseran coupel sana sini #belumtentuakubikinitujadibercoupel# dan pair lainnya dalam FF ku..

Salam manis,

ZUM


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart Chapter 3**

 **Pair : KyuHyuk,** HaeHyuk, DPL #bisa berubah kapan aja~

 **Genre : Drama?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 _"_ _Harapan selalu ada, kan? Tapi kenapa harapanku tak kunjung berbalas? Kau tau, terbuang tak sesakit terabaikan."_

 **Author POV**

"Hae-ah.."

Suara serak lirih dan penuh harapan itu membuat hancur hati namja yang berdiri tegap di depan namja manis bermarga Kim itu. Manik gelapnya menangkap kedua tangan kecil lemah yang terulur di depannya. Dan hatinya kian terasa teriris belati kecil dan di siram perlahan oleh beningnya asin air laut. Tersayat sedemikian rupa seakan terus membuka lubang yang kian menganga dalam bak jurang terkelam terdalam di palung lautan. Sesak dadanya seolah paru parunya ditenggelamkan di laut mati. Nafas teraturnya benar benar tak berarti untuk mengoyak lembar lembar temali yang kian erat melumpuhkan jiwa dan batinnya. _Memaksanya untuk jatuh dan menyerah._

"Hyukkie.." suara baritone-nya bergetar menahan emosi pedih menyakitkan yang bersenandung bak melodi penyiksaan bersama desir lembut angin malam bagi sang namja Cho.

'Ya, _Hyukkie_. Itu nama yang diberikan oleh _dia_ untukmu kan, Hyukjae?' batin Kyuhyun miris. Tangannya menggapai tangan Eunhyuk, menyentuhnya lembut seakan itu adalah porselen berharga nan rapuh yang akan hancur bila salah sedikit saja.

"Hyukkie, tidurlah. Beristirahatlah lagi." Nada lembut dalam baritone rendah Kyuhyun membuat manik Eunhyuk semakin menutup rapat. Namun bibir merah pucat sang namja manis tetap menyebut satu nama yang sama, yang terukir terpatri permanen dalam benak terdalamnya..

"Temani aku.."

Senyum tipis yang tertarik pedih di paras sempurna Kyuhyun perlahan melembut. Mencair bagaikan es krim yang dibiarkan di udara musim semi di bawah basuhan mentari.

"Hae-ah.."

Dan sedetik kemudian, seakan ribuan jarum berlumur racun menusuk perlahan jantung namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang senantiasa menatap paras Eunhyuk. Namun bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyuman walau perih dan pahit semakin menjadi terasa.

 _Maksud hati merengkuh gunung, apa daya tangan tak sampai._

Pedih. Perih. Sakit. Sesak. Seakan kepalamu akan meledak karena penuhnya luapan ledakan emosi batinmu.

Menangis? Oh, Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah namja cengeng yang akan menitikan air mata berharganya hanya karna hal seperti ini. _Namun hatinya remuk redam karena namja bernama Kim Hyukjae yang tak pernah menatapnya._

 _Bagai air di daun talas._

Bukan. Bukan namja berjuluk Evil ini hanya mengikuti arus. Tapi justru karena namja ini terus berusaha menerjang mengarungi arus yang berbalik dari arahnya lah yang membuatnya kini terombang ambing bagai air di daun talas. _Kendati sesungguhnya dialah embun di atas daun dalam mempertahankan hatinya._

 _Bak empedu lekat di hati._

Hoho, kau tau artinya? Artinya sungguh indah. Namun yang dialami Cho Kyuhyun ini kebalikannya. Jantung dan hati Kim Hyukjae telah dimiliki Lee Donghae, dan yang tersisa adalah Cho Kyuhyun, sang empedu yang pahit dan tak berguna. _Kau tau? Benda tak berguna semacam empedu biasa dibuang._

Permintaan dari Hyukjae serasa seperti panah yang menembus jantungnya. Hyukjae memintanya untuk menemaninya, namun yang dia lihat adalah _namja itu_. Jari jemari Kyuhyun yang menyentuh lembut tangan putih rapuh Eunhyuk merasakan sebuah tarikan kecil dari jemari putih kecil lentik namja manis di depannya.

"Jebal.. Hae-ah.."

Butir bening yang menetes kembali dari kedua manik Eunhyuk diusap halus oleh ibu jari Kyuhyun. Perlahan bibirnya bergetar menyerukan suara yang sedikit terpatah, "Ne, aku akan menemanimu, Hyuk–kie.."

Senyum manis tipis nan lemah terlihat terbentuk dari sudut bibir Eunhyuk. Tangan tangan kecilnya masih menarik pelan tangan namja tinggi di depannya, meminta sebuah pelukan yang amat diridukannya selama tujuh tahun. Dan sayangnya yang ada dalam pandangannya adalah Lee Donghae, namja yang dirindukannya selama tujuh tahun, bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang setia mengurus dan menemaninya selama enam tahun ini.

Oh, betapa sakitnya hati Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Meski kedua tangannya merengkuh Hyukjae di dadanya, namun sesungguhnya apa yang dilihat dan diharapkan namja dalam dekapan hangatnya adalah Lee Donghae.

'Terasa sangat jauh meski kau tak berjarak di sisiku, Hyukjae..'

 **x.x.x**

 **x.x.x**

Setelah kejadian tempo hari, Kyuhyun masih melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Nafasnya masih terus dihembus lelah saat mengingat ingat kejadian itu. Terus terngiang kata kata Eunhyuk dalam benaknya.

 _"Temani aku, Hae-ah.. jebal.."_

'Heh, memangnya siapa yang menemanimu selama ini, Hyuk.' nada sarkastik itu memang khas untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Senyum evil yang setia bertengger di bibirnya sedikit mengecut mengingat saat dia memeluk tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk.

'Pabbo.' Kyuhyun merutuki pemikiran bodohnya sendiri. 'Bodoh, masih butuh waktu lama agar Hyukjae bisa melihatku..'

'Hah, menyedihkan.'

 **x.x**

Kaki kaki jenjang Kyuhyun melangkah santai ke ATM terdekat dari rumahnya. Ya, ummanya pagi ini sudah mengabari soal uang bulanan yang sedikit terlambat beberapa hari ini dan membuat anak semata wayangnya harus kerepotan bekerja sambilan guna menutupi kebutuhannya.

Jemari lincah Kyuhyun mulai menari nari di atas layar mesin ATM di depannya dan memperhatikan setiap tulisan yang tertera di layarnya. Mengecek keseluruhan saldo dalam rekeningnya.

'Hh, syukurlah jumlahnya lumayan.'

Selesai mengecek seluruh saldo dan agenda pengeluaran dan pemasukannya, Kyuhyun menyudahi acara di depan mesin ATM itu dengan mengambil sejumlah uang untuk membeli berbagai perlengkapan dan kebutuhannya selama beberapa hari kedepan. Sesudah merasa semuanya benar benar sudah beres dan cukup terkendali Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mesin ATM.

'Nah, pertama-tama, semua yang kuperlukan pasti ada di satu tempat.' setelah menyusun beberapa jalur perbelanjaannya Kyuhyun segera mengerjakan apa yang ada difikirannya. Berharap waktu yang dia gunakan tak cukup lama untuk membiarkan hal hal buruk terjadi pada teman serumahnya.

'Kuharap kau mau makan hari ini, Hyukjae..' batin Kyuhyun separuh berharap. Yah, sebuah keajaiban jika Eunhyuk mau berjalan jalan di rumah sederhananya dan setidaknya memanaskan makanannya sendiri guna mengisi kebutuhan cacing cacing liar dalam perut dan tubuhnya.

Okee, kita lewat aja acara belanja Kyu dan cek Hyuk~~

Seberapa panas dan dinginnya udara yang mengalir di sekitarnya dan menyelimuti kulit pucatnya, Kim Hyukjae tetap tak memperdulikan hal itu. Matanya sibuk menyorot indahnya langit seperti apa pun keadaannya. Ya, Kim Hyukjae yang sekarang tak lagi murah senyum dan ringan tertawa lepas. Kim Hyukjae yang sekarang telah kehilangan lebih dari separuh hidupnya.

Sekelebat bayangan bersama Lee Donghae masih terus membayangi hari hari sepinya. Dan beberapa kepingan memori saat satu hal lain yang menjadi nafasnya hilang terus mengikutinya, mengekor bak anak hewan yang kehilangan induknya. Maniknya meredup sayu, tak lagi terasa sesak yang menjalar di dinding-dinding hatinya. Sakit itu sudah tak lagi merepotkannya.

 _Ya, manusia itu beradaptasi, kan?_

Dan kini Kim Hyukjae telah —terlalu—terbiasa dengan rasa penuh sesak dan tipis kosongnya harapan hidup. Jadi, tak lagi terasa apa pun saat ini.

"Hae-ah.."

Entah sudah berapa kali namja itu memanggi manggil seseorang yang jauh di sana. Seseorang yang bahkan tak lagi diketahui rimbanya. Bagai lantunan melodi kehampaan, sisa sisa harapan itu kian menipis terkikis asa. Namun namja manis ini takkan menyerah secepat itu, karena janjinya pada pemilik nama Lee Donghae akan digenggamnya sampai akhir.

 ** _Flash back_**

"Hyukkie.." tangan besar itu mengusap lembut surai coklat Eunhyuk penuh sayang. Dan namja yang merasa namanya disebut pun menoleh, menatap langsung pada namja yang menyebut dengan lembut namanya.

"Ne, wae Hae-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap polos manik obsidian cerah Donghae.

Senyum charming kebanggaannya terpampang jelas di paras menawan Donghae, diraihnya bahu Eunhyuk dan kepalanya disandarkan di bahu mungil Eunhyuk. Donghae menyesap setiap aroma tubuh Eunhyuk yang bagai candu baginya itu. Maniknya terpejam, bersembunyi dalam gelapnya selimut lembut sang kelopak mata.

"Hyukkie, apa kau akan marah jika aku pergi?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut saat dirasakannya kepala Eunhyuk yang ikut bersandar di atas kepalanya. Perlahan sebelah tangannya yang bebas merengkuh lembut pinggang Eunhyuk. Memeluknya perlahan alam balutan kehangatan tubuh yang saling mengalir satu sama lain.

"Maksudmu, Hae?" pertanyaan polos Eunhyuk membuat Donghae semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Dan kepala Eunhyuk yang semula ada bersandar pada kepala Donghae teralih dan berusaha menangkap ekspresi sang namja chingu tersayangnya.

"Jika suatu saat aku pergi jauh darimu, apa kau akan membenciku, Hyukkie?" Donghae masih bertahan pada posisinya semula, bersandar di bahu mungil Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ah.."

Nada suara Eunhyuk membuat namja yang bersandar santai —berusaha terlihat santai— di bahunya menatap langsung paras manisnya yang dihiasi senyuman yang begitu berharga bagi namja berjuluk Ikan Mokpo ini. Manik indah Donghae menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah dan air muka namja yang menjadi pemilik hatinya selama ini, berusaha mencari sendiri jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau tau, Hae-ah.. jangankan membenci mu.." manik coklat Euhyuk masih memancarkan kelembutan dan kerapuhan sosoknya, kedua tangan kecilnya menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Donghae lembut.

"Marah pun aku tak akan pernah bisa."

Sementara manik indah Donghae membulat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, sang namja manis malah mengerucutkan bibirnya separuh kesal.

"Karena itu, katakanlah semuanya! Aku tak mau kau menyembunyikan apa pun dariku, Hae-ah.."

Setelah tersenyum lega beberapa saat, kedua lengan kekar Donghae memeluk erat tubuh kecil nan ramping Eunhyuk. Seakan bila lepas sedikit saja, maka nyawanya akan lenyap ditelan debu.

"Ne, Hyukkie.. akan kukatakan semuanya."

 **~^~o~^~**

"Hae-ah.." nada kosong terdengar dalam serak suara Eunhyuk. Yah, lagi lagi namja ini jauh lebih suka berdiam diri di bingkai jendela dari pada berjalan sedikit untuk meraih segelas air yang tersedia di meja nakas di samping ranjang empuknya.

Beberapa kepingan ingatannya terus berlanjut, dan pandangannya semakin menyayu.

"Hae-ah.."

 **~^~o~^~**

"Apa?" bibir merah Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar dengan tangan mungilnya yang saling meremas satu sama lain.

"Aku akan pergi ke Osaka menyusul appa dan ummaku, Hyukkie."

Ucapan Donghae membuat hati Eunhyuk menciut, mengecil, merapat seolah ada tangan tangan besar dan kasar yang meremasnya perlahan lahan. Menghancurkannya pelan pelan bersamaan lantunan ucapan Donghae yang menggores segaris luka di benaknya.

"Hae-ah.." kepala Eunhyuk tertunduk, bibirnya terus bergetar dan tangannya mulai meremas remas ujung bajunya, menyalurkan rasa gugup dan terguncangnya.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan?' batin Eunhyuk bingung. Sungguh Hyukjae tak ingin namja di depannya ini pergi barang sejengkal saja darinya.

"Hyukkie, apa kau marah?" Donghae meraih kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menangkap ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk.

"A-anniyo, Hae-ah.. aku.. hanya.." wajah manis Eunhyuk berpaling dari paras sempurna Donghae. Nafasnya sedikit memberat, seperti perasaannya yang kian menjenuh sesak.

"Kau tau kalau appaku sakit, Hyukkie?"

Bola mata Eunhyuk menatap langsung manik coklat terang Donghae, menatapnya separuh tak percaya dan kaget. 'Sejak kapan appa Hae–'

"Appa harus segera dipindahkan ke Amerika, pengobatannya di Jepang tak membuahkan hasil. Dan umma memintaku menggantikan appa mengurus perusahaan di Osaka."

Senyum menawan Donghae sedikit nampak dipaksakan, "Ya, kurasa yang kau tau appa dan ummaku hanya mengurus bisnis di Osaka. Appa dan umma juga tak memberitahumu dan umma atau pun appamu, kan?"

Ya, selama ini yang diketahui Eunhyuk dan keluarganya adalah appa dan umma Donghae pergi ke negeri sakura itu untuk mengurus bisnis besarnya di sana dan meninggalkan Donghae di salah satu rumah mereka yang terbilang sederhana dan minimalis —atas permintaan Donghae—.

Bimbang semakin menjadi dalam benak Eunhyuk. Antara mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya atau menerima keputusan Donghae untuk, meninggalkannya. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya atas pemikiran egoisnya. Tidak, Donghae-nya tak pergi untuk bersenang senang kan?

"Sudah kubilang aku takkan bisa marah padamu, kan Hae-ah?" Eunhyuk mati matian membuat senyum seceria dan senormal mungkin, menyemunyikan dan mengubur dalam dalam perasaan egoisnya untuk menahan Donghae di sini. _Meski itu berarti mengorbankan hatinya._

"Jadi, kapan kau berangkat ke tempat yang terkenal akan anime One Piece-nya itu, Hae?" Eunhyuk masih bertahan pada kebohongan di parasnya. Ya, dia tak oleh terlihat sedih karena keputusan Donghae, kan? Ah, salah.. tapi, keputusannya untuk membiarkan Donghae menjalankan pilihannya.

Senyum lembut Donghae kembali terlihat. Sedikit raut kelegaan tergambarkan di paras sempurna yang selalu dipuja puja banyak yeoja milik Donghae, "Mungkin bulan depan umma akan menjemputku di bandara."

Dan jawaban Donghae kali ini begitu terekam dalam benak Eunhyuk. Satu bulan. Ya, hanya tersisa satu bulan lagi waktunya bersama Donghae.

'Hae-ah..' batin Eunhyuk miris.

 **~x~x~**

"Hyukkie aegi~" panggilan lembut dari ummanya membuat kepala bersurai coklat itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara di bibir pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, wae umma?" Eunhyuk berjalan santai menghampiri ummanya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik diusia senjanya ini.

"Hyukkie, cepat ganti bajumu, aegi.. umma dan appa akan mengantarmu ke tempat les barumu."

Alis Eunhyuk sedikit bertaut bingung mendengar ucapan ummanya, 'Aneh. Tak biasanya appa dan umma mau mengantarku begini.'

"Waeyo, Hyukkie?" pertanyaan ummanya sukses membuat beberapa prediksi anehnya berhamburan dari kepala Eunhyuk.

"Anni, tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi, umma~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir plum manisnya.

Sang umma terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah aegyo anaknya, "Baiklah. Umma pikir karena jalan ke tempat lesmu cukup dekat dengan tempat janji umma dan appa tak apa sambil mengantarmu, Hyukkie."

Ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk berubah penuh rasa ingin tau, "Memangnya siapa yang akan umma dan appa temui?"

"Hanya teman lama, Hyukkie. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu." ucap umma Hyukkie sambil maniknya menerawang, mengingat ingat saat saat terakhir bercengkarama dengan sahabat sahabat lamanya itu.

"Ah, sudahlah! Cepat ganti bajumu, Hyukkie. Umma dan appa menunggumu di bawah."

 **~^~o~^~**

"Umma.." tetes tetes air bening itu kembali mengalir dari mata Eunhyuk. Mengingat beberapa momen yang dilaluinya dengan seluruh keluarganya, terutama sang umma tersayang.

"Umma, mianhae.."

 **~^~o~^~**

"Kenapa umma dan appa memilih jalan memutar untuk mengantarku lebih dulu?" Eunhyuk memasang ekspresi kesal sambil mempout bibir imutnya.

"Itu karena appa dan umma ingin mengantarmu, Hyukkie. Apa kau tak senang, nae chagya?" balas appa Eunhyuk sambil menatap anak semata wayangnya dari pantulan kaca spion dalam mobilnya.

"Anniyo, appa~" rengek Eunhyuk masih separuh kesal, "Tapii–"

"Ne, umma tau kau bukan anak anak lagi, Hyukkie." potong umma Eunhyuk sambil menoleh ke arah anak laki lakinya itu.

"Tak salah kan, jika appa dan umma ingin menghabiskan waktu sejenak denganmu, nae chagya?"

Kata kata appa Eunhyuk membuat namja manis ini terdiam sejenak. Ya, tentu dia juga ingin, malah selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kedua orang tua yang sangat sangat disayanginya itu.

"Anniyo~ tentu tak salah~! Aku malah sangat ingin terus bersama umma dan appa~!" ucap Eunhyuk bersungguh sungguh. Ya, mana ada anak yang rela kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, kan?

 ** _Namun jika takdir yang tertulis dalam lembar putih bertinta merah yang melukiskan apa yang tak kau harap, kau pun tak bisa mengelak. Karena takdir sudah digariskan sejak awal._**

 **TBC**

Okeee~ Zaky ga bisa banyak curcol kayak biasa karena udah ngatuukk~ #ininulissampejamduaXDa

Soo, RnR + RnL+C yaa chingudeul, eondeul minna-saann~

Salam manis,

ZUM


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart Chapter 4**

 **Pair : KyuHyuk,** HaeHyuk, DPL #bisa berubah kapan aja~

 **Genre : Drama?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 _"_ _Semua yang hilang memang menyakitkan. Tapi, berlarut larut menyesalinya akan membuatmu kehilangan hal yang akan mampu menggantikannya."_

 **Author POV**

"Tak salah kan, jika appa dan umma ingin menghabiskan waktu sejenak denganmu, nae chagya?"

Kata kata appa Eunhyuk membuat namja manis ini terdiam sejenak. Ya, tentu dia juga ingin, malah selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kedua orang tua yang sangat sangat disayanginya itu.

"Anniyo~ tentu tak salah~! Aku malah sangatingin terus bersama umma dan appa~!" ucap Eunhyuk bersungguh sungguh. Ya, mana ada anak yang rela kehilangan ke dua orang tuanya, kan?

 _ **Namun jika takdir yang tertulis dalam lembar putih bertinta merah yang melukiskan apa yang tak kau harap, kau pun tak bisa mengelak. Karena takdir sudah digariskan sejak awal.**_

 **~^~o~^~**

"Appa.." suara Eunhyuk mengalun parau, mengenang sosok bersahaja sang appa penuh kerinduan.

'Aku sangat merindukan kalian..'

"Ugh.." dada Eunhyuk terasa begitu sakit. Luka lamanya yang tak kunjung mengering terkoyak kembali dengan kasarnya. Membuat tubuh ringkih itu sedikit merosot dari posisinya semula.

 **~^~o~^~**

"HYUKKIE!"

BRAKK!

Bayangan sebuah mobil truk besar pengangkut barang yang melaju cepat di depan mereka kini menghantam telak bagian depan mobil dan mementalkan benda yang terbuat dari besi itu keluar pembatas jalan.

CKIIITTT!

Suara berderit yang tercipta saat besi mobil bergesekan terseret dengan aspal jalan terdengar menyakitkan dan menyayat telinga mau pun hati siapa saja. Terutama Eunhyuk yang berada dalam dekapan erat ummanya.

BRAKK!

Satu tabrakan lagi menimbulkan bunyi hentakan yang mengerikan bagi penghuni mobil malang bermarga Lee bersama seorang anak tunggalnya.

"Hyuk-kie.."

Manik Eunhyuk terbelalak menahan sakit dari gencetan mobilnya yang penyok. Air matanya mengalir namun maniknya tak bergerak sedikit pun melihat tubuh sang umma dan appanya yang melindunginya dengan sisa sisa nyawa dalam raganya.

"Hyukkie.. kauh.. takh.. ter-luka kanh.. nak?"

Nafas Eunhyuk tercekat sempurna melihat darah yang mengalir dari sisi bibir sang appa yang sangat dibanggakannya.

"Ap-paa.." maniknya berpindah menatap penuh keterkejutan dan kesakitan yang mendalam saat melihat tubuh sang umma yang memeluknya erat.

"UMMA!" raung Eunhyuk histeris saat melihat bagian kaki sang umma yang terjepit di antara jok mobilnya.

Sedangkan sang umma hanya tersenyum tipis menenangkan sang buah hati tercintanya, "Sst.. ul-jim-ma, Hyukkie.. umma ba- ukh.. baik- baik saj-jah, ae-gi.."

"Umma.. appa.. umma.." racau Eunhyuk dengan nafas tak beraturan. Ya, tubuhnya memang hanya mengalami luka ringan—menurutnya—.

"Sst.. su-dah lah, Hyuk-kieh.."

Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar hebat saat tangan berlumur darah appanya menyentuh lembut tangan mungilnya. Maniknya menatap nyalang tangan lemah sang appa. Desah nafasnya semakin memburu bak orang kesetanan dan raucauannya kembali menguar histeris.

"Appa! Appa! Kumohon– bertahanlah, appa, umma!"

Sungai bening itu mengalir tak hanya di pipi chubby Eunhyuk, namun juga di kedua sisi wajah umma dan appa namja manis itu. Dan dengan sisa sisa nyawa yang tersangkut di dalam jasadnya yang masih hangat, kedua namja dan yeoja itu menyentuh lembut masing masing sebelah tangan Eunhyuk yang masih histeris dan syok berat.

"Hyuk-kie.." nafas sang appa semakin menipis, namun senyum hangat menenangkannya masih terpatri sempurna di bibirnya yang memucat.

"Sa-rang.. hae.." sang umma pun demikian, suaranya yang biasa mengalun merdu kini menyerak parau. Maniknya masih setia menatap lembut iris coklat Eunhyuk. Dan dengan sisa sisa kekuatannya dia merengkuh tubuh kecil Eunhyuk yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Na-e.. a-egi.."

Seperti halnya kecupan selamat malam yang biasa diterima Eunhyuk dari ummanya, senyum penuh rasa dan aura kasih sayang yang keibuan tetap terukir di wajah cantiknya yang berhiaskan merahnya aliran darah berbau amis karat. Namun malam ini, yang tertidur bukanlah anak tercintanya. Bukan buah hati dan cintanya bersama sang suami yang tak kalah dia cintai seperti malam malam sebelumnya.

 _Karena malam ini, merekalah yang akan tertidur selamanya._

"ANDWAE! UMMA, APPA!"

 **~^~o~^~**

BRUGH!

"Hosh.. hosh.." seakan baru mengikuti lomba lari maraton tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar, terguncang akan ingatannya barusan dengan nafas yang memberat dan memburu tak beraturan.

"Umma.. appa.. ummaa.. appaaa.." racauannya semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Bagai mengikuti lantunan melodi paraunya, tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang.

Ya, kejadian itu terjadi saat setahun kepergian Donghae. Setelah setahun kehilangan namja chingunya, kedua orang tua yang teramat dicintainya pun ikut meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Ummaa.. appaa.. ummaa.." kembali racauannya diiringi nafas yang semakin memburu. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh ringkihnya. Rasa takut dan sakitnya beban berat karna kehilangan kedua penyambung nadi pembentuk diri dalam tubuhnya semakin menjadi.

Rasa bersalah muncul dalam benaknya, air matanya kembali mengalir deras bak air di air terjun.

PRANG!

Eunhyuk menatap serpihan pecahan gelas beningyang ada di samping meja nakasnya. Ya, sedari tadi perlahan tubuh itu beringsut mendekati meja kecil yang bersebelahan dengan tempat nyaman yang menjadi tempat peristirahatannya di malam hari.

BRUAKK!

"HYUKJAE!"

Tak sampai jemari lentik itu menyentuh salah satu potongan tajam sang gelas, namja bermarga Cho bersurai ikal itu segera menepis tangannya untuk menjauhi pecahan bening yang bisa melukainya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" segera didekapnya tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk erat. Nafasnya masih cepat tak teratur karena berlarian dari pintu depan rumahnya ke kamar Eunhyuk yang berada di lantai dua dengan tergesa saat mendengar suara pecahan benda.

"Umma.. appa.." racau Eunhyuk kacau dengan sorot mata kosong.

"Pabbo! Kau pikir appa dan ummamu akan senang melihatmu melakukan hal konyol seperti ini, Hyukjae?!"

DEG!

Ucapan tajam dan kasar Kyuhyun membuat sorot kosong mata Eunhyuk berubah menjadi penuh kabut kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Umma.. appa.." racauannya berganti dengan suara parau dan serak. Air matanya masih mengalir deras dari kantung mata Eunhyuk. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh bagian dada kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Ketahuilah, Hyukjae. Mereka sudah tenang di sana." Senyum lembut Kyuhyun terukir manis di parasnya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang menoleh menatap dalam matanya. Sorot kesedihan masih nampak jelas dari iris kembar coklat Eunhyuk.

"Umma.. appa.."

"Ne, mereka masih tetap mengawasimu, Hyukjae. Menjaga mu."

"Umma.. dan.. appa.. men-jagaku.." tubuh Eunhyuk meringkuk dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut dan kehangatan tubuh namja berambut ikal di dekatnya itu.

"Karena itu, jangan membuat mereka khawatir dengan bertindak bodoh seperti tadi! Arraseo?" ucap Kyuhyun tegas sambil menatap dalam manik coklat Eunhyuk.

"Umma.. dan appa akan marah pada Hyukkie?" pertanyaan polos Eunhyuk membuat senyum lembut Kyuhyun semakin melebar, senyum yang menenangkan hatinya.

"Anni, kecuali jika kau mengulangi hal seperti tadi." Kyuhyun merasakan gundukan surai coklat itu menggeleng lemah dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan.

"Hyukkie, tak mau umma dan appa marah.."Eunhyuk merengkuh dan memeluk lebut tangan Kyuhyun. Berusaha menenangkan hati dan batinnya dengan meresapi setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun yang terasa melindunginya.

"Ne, karena itu.. jagalah nyawamu yang berharga itu, Hyuk-"

"Hyukkie~" Eunhyuk memeluk erat tangan Kyuhyun dengan nada suara manja yang sedikit memprotes panggilan Kyuhyun padanya.

Senyum Kyuhyun seolah tak mau lepas dari paras tampannya, "Ne, Hyukkie.. karena itu jagalah nyawamu untuk mereka."

"Hyukkie janji, akan menjaga nyawa Hyukkie.. untuk umma dan appa.."

Dan Kyuhyun pun serasa melambung tinggi dalam dekapan kebahagiaan karena Eunhyuk yang mau mendengarkannya, 'Syukurlah.. syukurlah, Hyukkie.'

'Ya, syukurlah..'

 **x.x.x**

 **x.x.x**

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi Hyukjae saat ini?"pertanyaan Yesung muncul saat Kyuhyun memintanya datang saat jadwal makan siangnya berlangsung.

"Setelah kutinggal berbelanja beberapa jam, sepertinya beberapa ingatan tentang kecelakaan itu muncul lagi. Dan, yah..Hyukjae hampir bunuh diri lagi." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Tapi, setelah kukatakan orang tuanya sudah tenang dan akan sangat marah jika dia bunuh diri, Hyukjae langsung bertingkah layaknya anak berumur lima tahun."

Yesung mendegus kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Ya. Kau beruntung dia tak mengamuk, Kyu. Kau tau, aku tak yakin kau bisa 'membujuk'nya."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Yang jelas aku tak membentak atau memakinya. Dan aku menggunakan bahasa dan kata-kata halus."

Yesung sontak terkekeh dan mendegus, "Haha, aku baru tau tuan Cho Kyuhyun bisa bersifat 'lembut'."

"Apa kau tak bisa berhenti mengejekku, kepala helm? Aku memintamu datang bukan untuk saling mengejek, tapi untuk mengkonsultasikan kondisi Hyukjae." ucap Kyuhyun separuh kesal pada namja yang jelas lebih tua darinya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tau kan jika Hyukjae mengalami syok berat tentang kejadian itu? Jadi, di mana Hyukjae sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menatap bosan pada dokter di depannya itu, "Ya, aku tau. Hyukjae ada di kamarnya, seperti biasa."

"Baguslah jika memang kondisinya seperti biasa."

Ucapan Yesung yang sedikit aneh memuat Kyuhyun ikut mengekor di belakang jalan sang dokter muda. Menyadari ada yang mengikutinya dan jelas tau siapa yang mengikutinya Yesung sedikit mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalau kau mau mengganggu sebaiknya diam di sana."

Ucapan singkat yang sangat biasa Kyuhyun dengar dari dokter berjemari imut itu membuatnya sedikit mendegus, "Heh, aku tak berniat mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Hyukjae."

Oke, mari kita cek keadaan Eunhyuk beberapa saat sebelumnyaa~

"Umma.. appa.." tubuh kecil ringkih itu bersandar pada bingkai jendela yang terbuka lebar. Bibirnya terus bergumam memanggil kedua orang tuanya di surga.

"Umma.. appa.." manik indahnya menatap kosong lagit biru yang membentang luas di angkasa sana.

"Umma.. appa.." kepalanya sedikit bergerak ke kiri dan kanannya, mengikuti irama lantunan bibirnya.

"Umma.. appa.." ingatan namja manis ini kembali melayang ke saat saat terakhir ketika dia merasakan nafas tersenggal kedua orang tuanya.

 **~^~o~^~**

"UMMA!" raungan histeris Eunhyuk terdengar menyayat hati saat melihat keadaan ummanya yang kaki kanannya terjepit di antara jok mobil.

Tetapi umma masih bisa tersenyum tipis menenangkan sang buah hati tercintanya, "Sst.. ul-jim-ma, Hyukkie.. umma ba- ukh.. baik- baik saj-jah, ae-gi.."

Darah merah segar mengalir dari bibir merah umma Eunhyuk membuat nafas anak semata wayangnya itu tercekat dan bibirnya mulai meracau tak karuan.

"Umma.. appa.. umma.." nafas Lee muda itu tak beraturan meskipun luka yang dideritanya tak cukup parah untuk menggores paru-parunya.

"Sst.. su-dah lah, Hyuk-kieh.." bisikan lembut terdengar merasuk dalam gendang telinga Eunhyuk.

Kristal coklatnya menoleh ke arah sang appa yang menyentuh lembut tangannya dengan tangan berlumur cairan crimsons berbau karat menyengat itu. Maniknya menatap nyalang dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Nafasnya cepat tak beraturan bak orang yang diburu hantu dan racauannya semakin histeris menjadi jadi.

"Appa! Appa! Kumohon– bertahanlah, appa,umma!"

Senyum miris menyesakan dari dua jasad yang masih berjuang dalam detik detik terakhirnya diiringi lelehan sungai kembar di masing masing sisi wajahnya. Sungai kembar yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh anak mereka sekarang. Dan dengan sisa sisa kekuatan yang ada, mereka menyentuh lembut tangan Eunhyuk dengan jemari mereka yang berlumur darah. Tubuh Eunhyuk terus bergetar hebat menunjukan betapa syok dan tertekannya ia.

"Hyuk-kie.." senyuman hangat menenangkan appa Eunhyuk masih setia melengkapi paras bernoda merah itu meski nafasnya kian habis terkikis detik.

"Sa-rang.. hae.." suara umma Eunhyuk yang biasanya mendayu lembut menyebut panggilan sayangnya kini menyerak parau. Manik coklat umma Eunhyuk masih menunjukan kelembutan dan berusaha menenangkan putra sematawayangnya itu di sisa nafasnya. Dan dengan sisa sisa kekuatannya dia merengkuh tubuh kecil Eunhyuk yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Na-e.. a-egi.."

Dan kecupan 'Selamat tinggal' dari bibir dingin berbau amis karat darah itu tak ada bedanya dengan kecupan selamat malam yang biasa diterima sesaat sebelum tidur untuk Eunhyuk dari sang umma tersayangnya. Sampai detik detik yang berjalan terus ke saat saat terakhirnya senyum khas keibuan dengan berjuta kasih dan sayangnya tetap terpatri lembut di bibir umma Eunhyuk. Ya, malam ini, berbeda dengan malam malam sebelumnya.

 _Karena malam ini, merekalah yang akan tertidur selamanya._

'Kuharap kau tetap hidup, nae aegi Eunhyukkie chagy..' dan berakhirlah potongan nafas terakhir Nyonya Lee itu dalam hangat tubuh anaknya tercinta bersamaan di samping namja yang menjadi pendamping harinya sampai saat menutup mata.

 **~^~o~^~**

"Umma.. appa.. appa.. ummaa.." kini tubuhringkih itu terduduk di lantai dengan bersandar pada bingkai jendela. Oh, tak luput isak tangis dalam getar suaranya.

"Ummaa.. appaa.." digigiti bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isak tangisnya.

"Ummaa.. umma.. appaa.." tangannya meremas erat helaian kain gorden yang tersampir di pinggir jendela.

Tok tok tok

Tak ada sahutan. Atau lebih tepatnya namja manis nan lemah itu tak menyahuti ketukan di daun pintu kamarnya. Bibirnya terus bergetar dan semakin kencang ia gigiti sampai amis karat itu terasa di lidahnya.

"Hyuk-"

BRAK!

"HYUKKIE!"

Panggilan itu terpotong suara debaman pintu yang begitu keras sampai membuat engsel pintu itu sedikit bergeser. Yah, dan siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan namja ikal bermarga Cho bernama Kyuhyun ini orangnya?

"Ap-"

"Hyukkie!"

Kali ini ucapan Yesunglah yang terpotong oleh gerakan kilat Kyuhyun yang langsung menyambar tubuh ringkih kecil Eunhyuk dalam dekapannya. Maniknya berotasi seperti bulan dan bumi pada porosnya melihat tingkah ekspresi khawatir berlebihan Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyukkie, kau tak apa apa?" tanya Yesung lembut sambil memposisikan diri sejajar dengan Eunhyuk. Bisa dilihatnya manik indah Eunhyuk masih mengalirkan 'kelebihan produksi' air matanya meski sudah tak sederas tadi.

"Dengar, jangan kau lupakan kejadian itu,Eunhyukkie. Tetapi, kau tak boleh terus mengingat ingat atau pun mengenangnya berlebihan, arraseo?"

Kyuhyun masih sibuk menenangkan Eunhyuk yang kelihatannya masih bergelut dengan potongan memorinya itu. Dan namja yang terlihat sangat lemah dan terguncang dalam dekapan erat Kyuhyun seolah tak mengubris ucapannya barusan.

"Hh, baiklah Kyu. Kau juga tak perlu berlebihan pada Eunhyukkie asalkan dia tak menyakiti dirinya sendiri." Yesung menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengusap usap punggung Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan namja yang menjadi pasiennya itu.

Setelah merasa Eunhyuk sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun menoleh pada dokter muda yang ada di belakangnya itu, "Bagaimana bisa aku tak cemas padanya, hyung?"

"Kau tak melihatnya hampir bunuh diri kemarin." desis Kyuhyun kesal. 'Dan aku bisa mati jika dia melakukannya lagi.' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ya, aku tau, kau tak perlu terlalu paranoid menghadapinya." ujar Yesung tenang.

"Umma.. appa.. umma..appaa.." bibir plum namja manis bermarga Lee itu masih terus menggumam memanggil kedua orang tuanya di surga.

Dua pasang mata itu menatap ke arah yang sama. Ke arah namja manis berparas bak yeoja yang masih menggumam parau dan menatap kosong ke depannya. Kyuhyun mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap beberapa sisa tetes tetes darah di bibir Eunhyuk.

"Bisa kau memeriksanya selagi dia tenang, hyung?" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil tetap terfokus pada Eunhyuk.

Yesung menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan segera mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih nampak bergumam menyebut kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada itu. Perlahan tangannya mengusap lembut kening Eunhyuk, mengecek suhu tubuh namja bersurai coklat itu sekaligus memberikan rasa tenang padanya.

"Eunhyukkie, kau ingat hyung? Yesung hyung?" dengan lembut Yesung mengusap dan membelai surai coklat Eunhyuk. Manik matanya menyorot lembut pada sosok rapuh bak kapur di depannya itu.

"Yesung.. hyung.." suara itu masih serak dan bergetar dalam nadanya.

Yesung tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk seraya mengangguk kecil, "Ne, ini aku. Yesung hyungmu. Kau ingat, kan?"

"Yesung hyung.. Ne, Hyukkie.. ingat.." jawaban kecil Eunhyuk membuat senyum tipis kelegaan merekah di paras Yesung.

"Nah, sekarang Hyukkie, apa kau tau kenapa begitu banyak bintang di luar sana?" senyum lembut nan menenangkan terpasang di wajah tampan Yesung yang masih menatap lembut pada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun masih mengusap usap punggung Eunhyuk perlahan, memberikan sensasi aman dan nyaman pada namja manis itu.

"Anni.. wae, hyung?" manik indah itu menatap polos pada lawan bicaranya yang masih mematri senyum menenangkan itu.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersyukur dengan kepolosan yang dimiliki Eunhyuk, nmaja manis itu bisa cukup 'mudah' ditenangkan. Yah, itu karena terkadang butuh bantuan sang jelita Dewi Fortuna agar Eunhyuk tak mengamuk atau melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena mereka yang 'pergi' akan menjelma menjadi bintang bintang di langit sana." dapat Yesung lihat Eunhyuk yang mengerjapkan matanya, berfikir sejenak mencerna ucapan Yesung.

"Ne, agar mereka dapat terus mengawasi kita yang di sini dari sana, Hyukkie." sambung Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di samping Eunhyuk.

"Jadi jika kau merindukan appa dan ummamu, tataplah bintang bintang itu. Karena mereka juga selalu menatapmu dari sana." ucapan Yesung membuat Eunhyuk menatap jutaan lautan bintang yang berhamburan di biru gelapnya langit malam yang penuh akan gemerlapnya.

"Hyukkie, mereka yang sudah menjadi bintang tak hanya bisa melihat kita dari sana."

Kembali tatapan manik indah itu jatuh pada wajah Yesung dengan pancaran polosnya, "Lalu.. dari mana umma dan appa bisa melihat Hyukkie?"

Bersyukurlah karena kini hanya sisa sisa rintik hujan lokal yang menghiasi paras kuyu nan berantakan Eunhyuk. Ya, tak ada lagi isakan dan ingatan buruk yang berseliweran dalam memorinya bak daun ditinggalkan anginya.

"Dari sini, Hyukkie." Senyum tipis mengagumkan terpoles sempurna di paras Kyuhyun. Tangannya menggapai jari jemari Eunhyuk dan meletakannya di dada namja manis itu. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mengerti, memberi sugesti positif perlahan pada Eunhyuk adalah kunci ketenangannya. Yah, tolong jangan lupakan pertolongan sang Fortuna.

"Dari hatimu, Hyukkie. Karena mereka akan tetap ada di hatimu, selamanya." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap wajah Eunhyuk dalam.

"Ya, dan selama kau masih terus mengingat mereka, ingatlah kenangan yang indah dan menyenangkan dari mereka. Jangan kau ingat kenangan buruk yang tercipta, karena itu akan melukaimu dan mereka."

Manik indah Eunhyuk sedikit berembun dan menunjukan ekspresi bersalah yang sangat, "Hyukkie.. melukai.. appa dan umma.."

"Anni, anniyo. Hyukkie tak melukai appa dan umma jika Hyukkie tak melukai dirimu sendiri dan megingat hal hal buruk tentang mereka. Arraseo?" bagai mantra penyembuh ajaib, sentuhan lembut jemari kecil Yesung membuat Eunhyuk tenang.

Ya, Yesung sedikit membelai kepala bergundukan surai coklat lembut itu perlahan setiap Eunhyuk akan menangis merasa bersalah dan tertekan. Sama seperti yang sering dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Eunhyuk menatap Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian, sedikit demi sedikit tak lagi dirasakannya beban di dadanya yang penuh sesak. Seluruh perasaan pengap dalam hatinya menguap seperti embun di pagi hari.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada Eunhyuk, tangannya merangkul sedikit pundak Eunhyuk. Dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menepuk nepuk puncak kepala Eunhyuk penuh sayang, "Bagaimana jika kau istirahat sekarang, Hyukkie? Ini sudah malam."

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat ke arah Yesung yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya seraya mengangguk kecil,"Ne, tidur lah, Hyukkie. Ini sudah saatnya kau tidur." ujar Yesung lembut.

Sedikit menguap kecil Eunhyuk tetap mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Matanya memang sudah mulai memberat dan keinginannya untuk berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk sudah datang. Belaian lembut angin malam juga seakan ikut memanggilnya meniti mimpi malam ini. Tangan kurus Eunhyuk menggapai lengan kekar Kyuhyun, menariknya perlahan.

"Hyung.. Kyuhyun hyung.." sebelah tangannya mengusap usap matanya seperti anak kecil yang mengantuk dan meminta untuk didongengkan cerpen oleh ibunya.

"Kyu. Kau cukup memanggilku Kyu, Hyukkie." sahut Kyuhyun sambil tetap menepuk nepuk kepala Eunhyuk pelan.

"Karena aku lebih muda darimu, Hyukkie hyung." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang menarik pelan tangannya.

Merasa tak mau menjadi nyamuk pengganggu di sana, Yesung memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk lebih dulu. Senyum kecil terselip di parasnya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang mulai bisa mendengarkan ucapan orang lain selain dirinya.

 **TBC**

Puanjaaaannngg~#lirikinFFnyaris3k

Nah, garing kah? Ga seru, ya? Mianhae~ Zaky lg kurang feel suram(?)

Yosh~ seperti biasa~ RnR + RnL+C yaa chingudeul, eondeul minna-saann~

Salam manis,

ZUM


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart Chapter 5**

 **Pair : KyuHyuk,** HaeHyuk, MinHyuk, KyuMin, DPL #bisa berubah kapan aja~

 **Genre : Drama?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 ** _"Semua yang hilang memang menyakitkan. Tapi, berlarut larut menyesalinya akan membuat mu kehilangan hal yang akan mampu menggantikannya."_**

 **Author POV**

Tap tap tap

Langkah ringan mengalun bersamaan hentakan kakinya pada anak tangga di bawah pijakan kakinya. Tangan mungilnya terselip di saku celananya, bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum kecil santainya.

Ya, selama ini Eunhyuk memang hanya terbuka dengan orang orang terdekatnya seperti keluarga dan beberapa sahabatnya. Yesung yang terpaut umur tiga tahun dari Eunhyuk memang pernah mencicipi jenjang sekolah yang bersamaan dengan Eunhyuk. Dan sedikit banyak, dia tau bagaimana hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dan yah, tak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau dia sedikit kaget saat tau Eunhyuk sedikit sakit saat Donghae memilih meneruskan perusahaan orang tuanya di Jepang sampai harus meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

'Ternyata Monyet kecil itu memang sangat mencintai Ikan satu itu.' fikir Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dalam otaknya mulai kembali terngiang saat saat berita kecelakaan yang membuat Eunhyuk kehilangan ke dua orang tuanya malam itu. Betapa kagetnya keluarga Yesung saat tau namja manis pemilik marga Lee itu ada di rumah sakit dalam kondisi syok berat dan tak henti menggumamkan nama ke dua orang tuanya. Sedikit rasa sedih menjalar di dada Yesung saat mengingat betapa buruknya kondisi Eunhyuk saat itu. Bahkan Sungmin, sepupu jauh Eunhyuk yang tinggal cukup jauh darinya datang dan sesegera mungkin ke rumah sakit tempat Eunhyuk di rawat bersama keluarganya dan mengurus semua prosesi pemakaman orang tua Eunhyuk bersama appa and umma Yesung.

Dan saat itu juga pertama kali Yesung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, teman lama yang ingin ditemui oleh appa dan umma Eunhyuk adalah appa dan umma Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi bersurai ikal itu terlihat santai namun cemas dari sorot matanya. Seakan menunjukan dirinya yang tak mau tau akan urusan orang tuanya. Sedikit lebih diperhatikan namja bernama Lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu agak membuat Yesung jengkel lantaran sifatnya yang terlewat santai atau bisa dibilang tak perduli sekitar.

'Heh, dasar namja aneh.' gerutu Yesung dalam hati.

Yah, memang tak semua kejadian saat itu diketahui oleh Yesung namun sedikit banyak karena dia dan Sungmin ditugaskan untuk menjaga Eunhyuk yang masih sangat kacau dia tau bahwa keputusan keluarga Cho untuk 'mempertanggung jawabkan' kondisi Eunhyuk. Yesung bisa sedikit mengerti perasaan keluarga Cho sebagai sahabat karib kedua orang tua Eunhyuk dan merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas masalah Eunhyuk dan memilih untuk mengurus dan mengobati depresi Eunhyuk.

Dan yah, seperti yang terjadi sekarang, Kyuhyun lah yang menjadi tangan kanan keluarganya untuk mengurus Eunhyuk. Sungguh hal yang tak terduga, karena selama Yesung mengenal Kyuhyun, namja ikal itu seakan tak mau tau urusan orang lain. Apa lagi soal Eunhyuk yang sudah seperti orang yang tak punya harapan dan tujuan hidup sama sekali. Tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun lah yang mengajukan diri untuk mengurus Eunhyuk langsung.

'Hh, ku harap kau cepat sembuh, Hyukkie.' meski tak cukup dekat dengan Eunhyuk, namun keluarga Yesung juga bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan keluarga Lee. Dan tak mungkin kan jika Yesung tak punya rasa simpati sedikit pun atas kondisi Eunhyuk saat ini?

"Kau belum pulang, hyung?"

Kepala besar Yesung menoleh saat suara berat khas namja pemilik marga Cho itu datang tiba tiba dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya, "Anni. Apa aku tak boleh bersantai sejenak di sini, Kyu?"

Bola mata Kyuhyun berotasi bosan, "Tentu boleh, hyung kepala besar." ejekan Kyuhyun membuat namja yang bersangkutan sedikit berdecak kesal, "Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tak cepat pulang seperti biasanya."

Yesung tersenyum tipis sambil bangkit dari duduknya, "Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin bersantai sejenak di sini." ucap Yesung tenang, "Kau tau? Tugasku sangat banyak dan inilah waktu kaburku. Hahaha.."

"Kau memang aneh, kepala helm." celetuk Kyuhyun memotong tawa tak jelas Yesung.

"Ya, dan begitu juga kau yang tiba tiba berubah fikiran soal mengurus Hyukjae." balas Yesung santai. Yah, sesantai santainya nada Yesung jelas terselip keingintahuan tentang Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba mau mengurus Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau memang tak peduli pada Hyukkie, ku rasa kau bisa menolak perintah orang tua mu dan membiarkan Sungmin yang ada di sini." ekor mata Yesung memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba membisu, "Ku pikir itu bukan hal sulit bagi orang seperti mu. Apa lagi ini hanya atas dasar 'rasa simpati' dari orang tuamu, kan?"

Bibir Kyuhyun masih terkatup rapat mendengar ucapan yang mengalir dalam lisan Yesung, "Aku tau kau jelas bisa menolak semuanya."

"Tapi kenapa justru kau yang mengajukan diri untuk menjaga Hyukkie? Bukankah dari awal kau tak suka dengannya?"

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun menatap lurus mata Yesung. Bibirnya membuka dan kata kata mulai terangkai lisannya, "Kau tak perlu tau apa sebabnya, Yesung hyung."

Dan ucapan Kyuhyun yang memotong sekaligus membalas ucapannya itu membuat senyum remeh dan degusan ringan dari Yesung, "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus tau bahwa Hyukkie bukan mainan."

Kaki kaki panjang Yesung melangkah santai menuju pintu utama di rumah berlabel keluarga besar Cho ini. Dan saat sosok itu menghilang ditelan bayang, bunyi berdebam dari pintu yang tertutup pun terdengar. Meninggalkan Cho muda kita dalam diam dengan sunyi senyap yang menyapa.

"Heh! Memangnya siapa yang menganggap dia mainan?" desis Kyuhyun jengkel dengan aura iblisnya yang kian menguar.

'Orang yang sudah meninggalkannya seenaknyalah yang memperlakukannya seperti mainan!' ucap Kyuhyun sarkas dan penuh kebencian dalam hati.

 _Kebencian untuk seorang Lee Donghae._

Entah kenapa emosi Kyuhyun selalu naik jika mendengar nama namja bermarga Lee yang seenaknya membuang namja sebaik dan serapuh Eunhyuk. Namja yang membuat Eunhyuk tersiksa dan menderita. Namja yang dianggapnya busuk karena telah melukai Eunhyuk-nya. Ya, Eunhyuk miliknya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Kyuhyun ingin sekali mematahkan atau menghancurkan sesuatu untuk pelampiasannya karena tidak bisa 'menghias' wajah yang selalu diingat Eunhyuk-nya.

'Mungkin beberapa lebam biru lebih cocok untuk wajah sempurnamu, ikan busuk.' batin Kyuhyun sambil meremas kasar bagian pinggir kasur king size-nya.

 _"Dia bukan mainan."_

Kembali kata kata Yesung menggaung dalam fikirannya. Geram dalam dadanya menguap saat mengingat betapa Eunhyuk sangat mencintai namja bermarga Lee itu. Matanya meredup dan sesak mulai menjalar dalam relungnya.

'Kenapa kau tak bisa melupakannya, Hyukkie?'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas menatap hamparan langit luas yang tersaji dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, 'Bukan kah dia sudah menyakiti mu?'

'Padahal dia sudah mempermainkanmu. Dia membuatmu seperti ini, Hyukkie. Namja pabbo itu mencampakanmu.'

'Tapi kenapa.. kau sangat menginginkan namja sialan itu, Eunhyukkie?'

'Kenapa kau tak bisa melepasnya? Apa kah dia memang begitu berharga bagimu?'

Tanpa sadar, jari jemarinya meremas bagian dada kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya perlahan. Genggaman tangannya mengetat, menyalurkan pedihnya.

'Hyukkie.. entah kenapa rasanya sakit.. sakit sekali..'

Senyum remeh tercetak di paras indah Kyuhyun, "Sakit.."

"Rasanya sakit meski aku tak terluka."

Genggaman tangannya melemah, mata beriris gelap itu terpejam tenang. "Saranghae.. saranghae, Hyukkie.."

"Jongmal saranghae.." bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Ckckckck.. bagaimana rasanya, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau sangat menyayanginya bukan? Kau menyayanginya meski Kim Hyukjae hanya mencintai Donghae-nya. Kau merasakannya?

Pahit namun lidahmu tak kelu. Sesak tapi kau masih bernafas normal. Hambar tapi terasa manis. Kau selalu tersenyum menghangatkannya meski batinmu membeku.

Kau sadar bukan? Kau sadar semua yang kau rasakan itu kosong. Kau tau yang kau lakukan akan sia sia. Tapi apa yang membuatmu tetap melakukannya?

Kau mengerti jika hadirmu tak mampu menggatikan posisi sang Lee Donghae yang begitu dicintai Hyukjae. tapi lihatlah! Kau bahkan tak menyerah membuatnya melupakan Donghae-nya. Membuat namja manis itu melihatmu, membuat Hyukjae meninggalkan kepingan lalunya bersama kekasih hatinya.

Kau egois, Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat egois.

Kau memeluknya erat, dengan perasaanmu yang ingin memilikinya. Dengan bencimu saat mendengar nama Donghae-nya terlontar disetiap isaknya. Kau ucapkan kata kata manis penenang untuknya, namun kau begitu marah pada namja yang ada dalam mata Hyukjae.

Emosimu meledak, namun kau tak mampu meluapkannya.

Kau begitu munafik, Cho Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie..

Tak tau kah kau, aku sakit saat kau terluka. Sesak rasanya melihatmu bersedih. Hyukkie.. tak tau kah kau jika aku membenci orang yang sudah menyakitimu seperti ini?

Hyukkie.. kenapa rasanya sakit sekali setiap jantungku berdebar karena mu?

"Hyukkie.. di sini sangat sakit.." lirih bisikan Kyuhyun melukiskan sempurna derasnya air mata dalam hatinya. Lirih yang mengantarnya terlelap dengan kecamuk fikirannya. Yah, selamat tidur Cho Kyuhyun, beristirahatlah sejenak..

 **x.x.x**

 **x.x.x**

"Pagi, Hyukjae." sapaan Kyuhyun mendapat respon yang cukup baik kali ini. Mungkin karena semalam Hyukjae tidur dengan cukup tenang, parasnya tak seburuk hari hari sebelumnya.

"Pagi, Kyu.." raut wajah namja Kim itu terlihat sayu, tapi Kyuhyun tau itu hanya efek Hyukjae yang baru bangun.

"Kau lapar? Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Ucap namja Cho itu sambil meletakan segelas air putih baru di meja nakas Eunhyuk. Dalam hati Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang masih seperti anak kecil saat ini. Yah, mungkin waktu pemulihan trauma Eunhyuk memang akan berjalan cukup lama.

"Ng.." tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk berusaha bangun dari duduknya sebelum kembali terhuyung ke belakang dan dengan sigap ditahan oleh lengan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaechanna, Hyukjae?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil mendudukan kembali Eunhyuk di kasurnya. "Jangan bangun dulu kalau kau masih pusing." Lanjut namja ikal itu saat melihat gestur Eunhyuk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku.. hanya sedikit.."

"Kau tidur terlalu larut, Hyukjae. Beristirahatlah lagi."

Sebelum selimut itu kembali menutupi tubuhnya, Eunhyuk menolak dan menarik pelan lengan Kyuhyun sambil bergumam, "Aku lapar, Kyu~"

Sedikit menghela nafas, entah Kyuhyun harus senang atau bingung melihat ekspresi 'normal' Eunhyuk saat ini. Nada khas anak-anak memang masih mengalun bersama kalimat Eunhyuk. Tapi tiap ucapannya mulai sesuai, Hyukjae mulai bisa berkomunikasi selayaknya orang normal. Dan setelah perintah mandi lalu makan dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk segera membasuh diri di kamar mandi sementara Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan sarapan namja manis itu.

 _'Kuharap kau terus seperti ini Hyukkie.'_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Ya, semoga Eunhyuk-nya bisa segera sembuh dan melupakan namja ikan sialan yang sepertinya sangat sibuk di negeri sakura itu.

 _Karna mungkin akan ada kesempatan._

Ah, apakah itu yang ada di benak Cho Kyuhyun? Tidak. Tak ada hal seperti itu yang terlintas di benaknya sekarang. Setelah sekian lama melihat kondisi Eunhyuk yang menyedihkan Kyuhyun memang berniat merebut hati namja manis yang selalu mengusik perhatiannya itu. _Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini._

Kyuhyun masih punya hati untuk tidak melukai apa yang berharga baginya. Ya, baginya Eunhyuk sangatlah berharga sekarang ini. Setelah sekian lama dia hanya bisa melihat sang namja manis dari Jauh, kini Kyuhyun bisa memotong jarak di antara mereka. Tentu kesempatan ini tidak akan dibuangnya dengan tindakan konyol.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang mulai bisa memakan makanannya sendiri membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Segera setelah suapan terakhir Eunhyuk pada buburnya, Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air hangat dan beberapa butir obat pada Eunhyuk. Dipandanginya wajah manis itu denan seksama. Paras manis Eunhyuk semakin manis saat ini. Ekspresinya saat menelan pil pahit terlihat lucu dan membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi tersenyum tipis.

'Benar benar manis.' Batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. "Kau mau jalan jalan sebentar, hyung?"

Manik Eunhyuk mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba memastikan apa yang didengarnya. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke kanan, menandakan namja manis itu sedang berfikir sejenak. Sungguh ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Hyukjae hyung, apa kau mau-"

"Hyukkie mau!" sahut Eunhyuk semangat. Senyum lembut terukir di paras Kyuhyun melihat betapa semangatnya Eunhyuk saat ini. Sebuah kemajuan yang bagus, setelah beberapa bulan ini.

Kyuhyun menemani Eunhyuk ke kamarnya sambil memilihkan baju yang akan dipakai Eunhyuk nanti. Saat Eunhyuk berganti pakaian, namja jangkung itu mengecek ponselnya dan mengulum senyum melihat pesan di dalamnya. Seorang namja kelinci yang sesekali ditemuinya saat dia dan Kyuhyun bergantian menjaga Eunhyuk dulu. Yah, dulu kondisi Kim Hyukjae memang sangat menghawatirkan dan nyaris harus selalu dipantau selama dua puluh empat jam.

"Sungmin sudah menunggu kita, Hyukja-"

"Hyukkie~" rajuk Eunhyuk saat lagi lagi Kyuhyun lebih memilih memanggilnya 'Hyukjae'. Mendengar gumaman 'Baiklah' samar dari Kyuhyun bibir plum itu kembali menampilkan senyum aegyonya.

Selama perjalanan mereka Eunhyuk terfokus pada pemandangan jalan yang mereka lewati. Sesekali dia merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dan balik bertanya pada namja ikal di sampingnya itu. Beberapa hal yang mereka bicarakan menyangkut Sungmin, sepupu yang tinggal cukup jauh dari daerah mereka sekarang. Karena dari apa yang dikatakan Yesung, Eunhyuk masih belum bisa berinteraksi dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya. Entah ini hal yang baik atau buruk bagi Kyuhyun.

 **x.x**

"Hyukkie, Kyuhyun-ah!" sapa Sungmin yang melihat sosok dua namja itu berjalan ke arahnya. "Lama tak berjumpa!"

"Ya, lama tak berjumpa Sungmin-ah." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Namja manis yang tadi berjalan di sampingnya mundur beberapa langkah di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Hei, ada apa, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin bingung yang melihat tingkah adik sepupunya itu. "Hyukkie, gwaechanna?"

Raut khawatir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. Perlahan, ditariknya tangan Eunhyuk lembut, mensejajarkan posisi mereka berdua. "Dia Sungmin, Hyukkie. Hyungmu yang tadi kuceritakan." Bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan namja di sampingnya.

"S-sung-minnie hyung?" rasa ragu terpatri jelas dalam wajah Eunhyuk. Suaranya bagai cicit burung kecil, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ne, mianhae aku tak bisa sesering dulu mengunjungimu, Hyukkie." Ucap Sungmin sambil menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya gelisah.

Suasana canggung terbentuk dengan Kyuhyun yang agak terlupakan. Sambil memutar matanya bosan, namja itu pamit sebentar dan berjanji akan membelikan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk. Meski harus meninggalkan Eunhyuk sebentar Kyuhyun tak terlalu resah karena ada Sungmin yang menemaninya. Tiga puluh menit kemudia Kyuhyun kembali sambil membawa banyak kue kering dan tiga gelas kertas berisi teh hangat. Suasana yang ada setelah Kyuhyun datang adalah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang tertawa kecil bersama. Yah, meninggalkan mereka berdua memang bukan ide yang buruk.

"Kyunnie!" seru Eunhyuk semangat saat retinanya menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun di sana. Tangan mungilnya melambai pada namja ikal yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Setengah jam mengobrol tak membuat kalian haus, eoh?" sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat sedikit sambil menyodorkan dua gelas teh hangat pada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci pemilik marga Lee hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda terimakasih sementara Eunhyuk malah asik mencoba setiap rasa kue yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

Melihat Eunhyuk tersedak, dengan sigap Sungmin memberikan gelas teh Eunhyuk padanya, "Makan pelan pelan, Hyukkie." Bisiknya lembut sambil mengusap usap punggung Eunhyuk.

"Kita bisa membeli kuenya lagi kalau kau mau, Hyukkie." Ucap Kyuyhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangannya meraih beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan sisa remah remah kue di sekitar bibir Eunhyuk.

Manik coklat Eunhyuk membulat lucu, "Benarkah, Kyuhyunnie?" tanyanya penyuh harap dan dijawab anggukan kecil Kyuhyun yang membuat sorak senang Eunhyuk menguar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Sungmin membuka pembicaraan yang tadi hanya terfokus pada Eunhyuk.

"Tak terlalu. Tapi selama seminggu ini, mulai besok ya, aku sibuk." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah meneguk tehnya. "Kuharap kau tak berniat pulang cepat, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan kembali bercanda tawa dengan Eunhyuk. Yah, itu bukan masalah bagi Sungmin. Karena namja kelinci itu sudah berniat menemani Eunhyuk sebulan di sini. Dan waktu berjalan cepat bagi ketiga namja yang masih saling berbagi keceriaan di sana saat mentari mulai tenggelam dan mereka pun bergegas menuju kediaman tuan Cho dan Kim itu.

 **x.x.x**

 **x.x.x**

"Kau tak masalah kan sekamar dengan Hyukjae, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Ne, tak apa, Kyuhyun-ah. Justru dengan begitu aku dan Hyukkie bisa lebih dekat, kan?" sahut Sungmin sambil membelai lembut kepala Eunhyuk yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Apa saja perkembangan Hyukkie selama ini, Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin kembali bersuara setelah hening cukup lama di antara mereka. Ya, selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah milik keluarga Cho ini memang hanya diisi hening yang menari nari dengan bebasnya.

"Dia masih cukup sering mengigau dan membayangkan hal hal buruk. Terkadang aku menemukannya menangis di pojok ruangan atau jendela seperti dulu. Dan terparah, percobaan bunuh dirinya setiap mengingat umma dan appanya." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi kecil di samping rumahnya.

"Hyukkie masih melakukkan itu!?" namja kelinci itu nyaris histeris jika tak mengingat keberadaan Eunhyuk yang terlelap dalam damai di dekapannya.

"Ya, terakhir dua minggu yang lalu. Untunglah Yesung hyung bisa menenangkannya dan setelah itu kondisinya cukup membaik, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." gesture Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan memapah tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun dengan menggeser tubuh Eunhyuk perlahan.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaganya, Kyu." Bisik Sungmin lirih tak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap adik sepupunya. Namja pemilik nama Cho Kyuhyun itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum singkat. "Kuharap Hyukkie cepat sembuh."

"Kalau begitu kita harus lebih bersabar menjaga dan merawatnya, Sungmin-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang lembut paras tenang Eunhyuk yang terlelap. Setelah membaringkan tubuh mungil Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya sendiri yang tepat bersebelahan.

'Kuharap seminggu ini cepat selesai.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

 **TBC**

Woaaa~ akhirnya bisa update lagii~ mianhae readerdeul~ Zaky sibuk banget buat persiapan UN plus ujian masuk PTN yang bejubel ituu~ #nangisdipojokan#

Yah, oke selesai sesi curhatnya, Zaky mau berbalas review langsung~ tapi ga bisa satu-satu~ jadi sekaligus aja, ne ? #kedipkedipgaje#dikemplangreaders

Sebenernya ya, Hae di sini sebagai konflik utama #halah# yang bakal nentuin cerita ini jadi gimana~ tapiii~ berhubung aku fokusnya ke KyuHyuk dan MinHyuk dulu, jadi HaeHyuk-nya mungkin kerasa kurang banget ya sampe sekarang ? ehehehe~ #nyengir# mianhae ne, buat HaeHyuk Shipper~ Zaky emang ga jago bikin pairing selaiin KyuHyuk~ #pundungdipojokan

Ah, cukup sekian curcolnya, sampai ketemu di chap 6 ne, chinguuu~ #tebarpictSJ

Salam,

Z.U.M


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart Chapter 6**

 **Pair : KyuHyuk,** HaeHyuk, KyuMin, MinHyuk DPL #bisa berubah kapan aja~

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 ** _"_** ** _Saat takdir bermain.. Bila harus berkorban, siapkah?"_**

 **Author POV**

"Pagi, Hyukkie!" sapa Sungmin riang saat melihat pergerakan Eunhyuk di kasurnya. Eunhyuk mengusap usap matanya sambil mengerang kecil dan Sungmin langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau mau minum susu stroberrymu atau mandi dulu, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin lembut sambil mengusap helaian coklat Eunhyuk.

"Susu stroberry~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil menggapai gapai meja nakasnya lemah. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, 'Eunhyukkie cukup berkembang.'

"Ne, ini susumu, Hyukkie." Setelah menegak habis susunya Eunhyuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, lengan Sungmin merangkulnya. Sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya yang imut, Sungmin membawa Eunhyuk mandi.

"Dingin, hyung~ Hyukkie tidak suka air dingin~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil menjauh dari kamar mandi, membuat Sungmin menariknya lembut.

"Hyung sudah siapkan air hangat dan beberapa mainan, Hyukkie." Ucap Sungmin lembut. "Kau suka monyet yang ada di toko kemarin kan? Aku membelikannya untukmu."

Mendengar mainan yang sangat diinginkannya kemarin –tapi Kyuhyun melarangnya membeli itu– membuat manik coklatnya terbuka lebar dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Sungmin hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat semua tingkah Eunhyuk.

'Mungkin aku memang tidak boleh terlalu memanjakannya.' Fikir Sungmin sambil menyusul Eunhyuk yang sedang asik bermain air di kamar mandi.

 **x.x.x**

Memandikan Eunhyuk, cek.

Sarapan, cek.

Bermain sebentar lalu makan siang, cek.

Jadwal dengan dokter Yesung, cek.

Setelah memastikan beberapa jadwal kecil yang sudah disiapkannya Sungmin masih memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang bermain dengan beberapa boneka monyet yang dia beli di perjalanannya ke sini. Ya, jarak kota tempat tinggal Sungmin dan KyuHyuk memang jauh. Dan sebelum pergi ke tempat sepupunya ini dia selalu menyiapkan beberapa hadiah kecil yang mungkin bisa menghibur Eunhyuk atau malah membantu mempercepat kesembuhan sepupunya itu.

Sesuai ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin, selama seminggu ini namja ikal pemilik marga Cho itu akan sibuk bahkan tidak ada di rumah. Selama ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang sering bergantian menjaga Eunhyuk terutama saat kondisi Eunhyuk masih benar benar buruk beberapa tahun lalu. Selama tiga tahun namja manis yang kini sedang tertawa riang bersama Yesung itu berada di kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Bila namja itu tidak berdiam diri, menangis, meringkuk di pojok ruangan, mengigau sampai histeris dan terakhir mengamuk, melukai dirinya sendiri hingga percobaan bunuh diri.

Dalam tiga tahun awal, Sungmin sering tidak bisa mengendalikan Eunhyuk yang mengamuk. Namja manis itu tidak bisa melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti itu. Dan Kyuhyun lah yang menolongnya, meski Eunhyuk terus berontak sampai melukai namja bermanik obsidian itu Kyuhyun selalu bisa menenangkan atau sekedar meredakan luapan perasaan dan ledakan emosi adik sepupunya itu. Sungmi dan Eunhyuk bukan tidak dekat, hanya saja empat tahun sebelum semua ini terjadi, keluarga namja kelinci itu pindah ke kota tempat tinggalnya sekarang. dan hal itu membuat jalur komunikasinya dan Eunhyuk sempat terputus dan berkurang.

Selang setahun setelah masa sulit yang dihadapi Eunhyuk, Sungmin memilih tinggal sendiri di kota yang lebih dekat dengan tempat tinggal KyuHyuk. Meski usianya lebih tua satu tahun di atas Eunhyuk, Sungmin masih mengenyam pendidikannya saat itu. Dan sekarang namja bergigi kelinci itu sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di kotanya. Jadi pilihan untuk kembali pindah ke kota lain atau tempat ia berada sekarang bukan pilihan tepat. Dan dengan terpaksa juga, tugas menjaga Eunhyuk hampir sepenuhnya diserahkan pada sang penerus marga Cho, Kyuhyun.

Entah berapa banyak senyum yang dilemparkannya seharian ini. Hanya dengan melihat langsung kondisi Eunhyuk yang membaik, membuatnya begitu bahagia. Harapannya akan kesembuhan Eunhyuk kian melambung. Meski setitik rasa khawatir merambatinya setiap melihat adik sepupunya itu yang belum bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Lee Donghae dari dirinya. Sungmin merasa berdosa saat sebagian terkecil hatinya senang Eunhyuk tidak melepaskan cintanya pada namja yang entah di mana rimbanya itu. Dan sebagain yang lain mengutuk hal itu meski perasaannya yang dominan bersimpati atas sorot kasih sayang tulus namja yang selalu di sisi Eunhyuk selama enam tahun ini.

Oh, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang harus dilakukkan dalam situasi seperti ini? Ah, mungkin takdir terlalu jahat pada mereka.

Kim Hyukjae mencintai Lee Donghae, lalu Sungmin dipertemukan dengan Cho Kyuhyun saat Eunhyuk mengalami titik terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ketika Sungmin datang, yang dia dapati sesosok namja yang menyembunyikan, mengubur rasanya pada namja yang nyaris –mungkin memang sudah– kehilangan sinar hidupnya. Namun getaran dalam batinnya tak bisa dibungkam, meneriakkan kata hatinya bahwa namja itu terikat, tenggelam jauh dalam perasaan kecilnya yang semakin berkembang.

Awalnya, namja itu hanya bersimpati dan bermaksud membantu Kyuhyun. Tapi namja itu sadar, Kyuhyun dan hatinya tertutup. Begitu keras dan sulit diraihnya. Seharusnya, kedua namja itu menyadari perasaannya masing masing yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin, dengan saling mengisi luka keduanya bisa disembuhkan. Tapi sayangnya, satu hal yang terlupa. Yang mereka puja sudah menetapkan hatinya pada orang lain dan begitu mustahil untuk berpindah. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sudah merelakan diri mendapat luka dari mereka yang dicintai.

Patutkah ada yang disalahkan?

Jika, iya. Siapakah yang harus dipersalahkan?

Bukankah perasaan mereka juga sudah salah? Mereka semua sesama namja. Dibenarkan kah cinta mereka? Meskipun ada yang menerima, seperti umma dan appa Eunhyuk maupun Donghae. Apakah yang mereka rasakan bisa dibenarkan?

Ketulusan yang mereka berikan, akankah berhasil?

"..Hyung~!"

"Minnie hyung~!" gemas panggilannya tak direspon, Eunhyuk menjulurkan wajah di depan Sungmin sambil menaikkan volumenya, "Sungminnie hyuung~!"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan nyaris terjengkang ke belakang jika namja berkepala besar tidak segera menahannya. Namja yang biasa disapa Yesung itu mulai memberi ceramah singkat pada Eunhyuk agar tidak melakukkan hal seperti tadi lagi. Sungmin tersenyum kecil sambil mencubit gemas pipi Eunhyuk.

"Mianhaeyo, tadi hyung melamun." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengacak surai coklat Eunhyuk yang membuat si empunya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya sudah, jangan ngambek begitu, Hyukkie." Ganti Yesung yang mencubit kecil hidung Eunhyuk yang disambut teriakan kesal Eunhyuk. Gerutuan Eunhyuk berlanjut dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan pipi yang digembungkan, membuatnya terlihat lebih chubby.

"Sungmin-ah, ini resep obat Eunhyuk." Sekilas Yesung melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, "Aku pamit sekarang, ne? Sebentar lagi ada pasien yang menunggu."

"Ne, gomawo hyung." balas Sungmin sambil mengantar Yesung ke pintu depan. Setelah itu sungmin kembali ke kamar Eunhyuk dan mendapati sepupunya itu mulai tertidur sambil bersandar di kaki ranjangnya.

"Hyukkie, jangan tidur di sini, saengi." Diusapnya pipi Eunhyuk sambil tetap berusaha membawa kembali Eunhyuk ke alam sadarnya. Manik foxynya melirik meja nakas, melihat segelas susu stroberry di sana.

"Ini susu stroberrymu, Hyukkie." Tepat mendengar minuman favoritnya disebut, manik coklatnya terbuka sedikit dan meraih gelas berisi susu hangatnya. Meneguknya habis dan memberikan gelasnya pada Sungmin yang kini menarik selimut Eunhyuk, membiarkan namja yang sudah seperti dongsaengnya sendiri itu menyelam di alam mimpi.

 **x.x.x**

Seminggu, apa yang diharapkan Lee Sungmin selain pesan yang menanyakan kabar Eunhyuk dari Cho Kyuhyun? Namja itu benar benar secara teratur mengingatkannya akan jadwal Eunhyuk dan Yesung, letak apotek tempatnya biasa membeli obat Eunhyuk, waktu minum obat Eunhyuk dan semua hal lain yang berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk. Beberapa kali Sungmin menghela nafas mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun. Yang membuatnya semakin yakin kalau hanya Eunhyuk yang ada difikiran namja itu.

Hari ini hari terakhir setelah seminggu menjalani ujiannya, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa pulang sesekali ke rumahnya untuk mengecek langsung keadaan Eunhyuk. Oh, bukannya namja ikal itu tidak percaya pada Sungmin, hanya saja perlu diketahui bahwa Kyuhyun benar benar selalu menghawatirkan Eunhyuk dan hanya Eunhyuk. Meskipun ujian menghantuinya selama seminggu ini dan ia harus menginap selama itu di rumah Changmin, tapi Kyuhyun hanya berfokus pada Eunhyuk dan mengabaikan ledekan Changmin padanya serta doa doa buruk Changmin agar nilai Kyuhyun merosot lantaran kurang belajar –menurut Changmin sendiri–. Ah, ujian hanya perkara kecil baginya karena namja Cho itu bisa dipastikan lulus dengan nilai terbaik dengan prestasi gemilangnya.

Untuk hari ini, Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan beberapa hal. Mulai dari sebuah cake stroberry berukuran sembilan belas centi, beberapa kotak besar susu stroberry, sekotak besar stroberry segar dan beberapa makanan olahan stroberry lain untuk Eunhyuk. Perkembangan Eunhyuk seminggu lumayan, termasuk cukup pesat bila dibandingkan dengan tahun tahun sebelumnya. Dan tidak salah jika dia menyiapkan perayaan kecil untuk itu kan? Oh, abaikan Changmin dan cemoohannya yang makin menjadi dan berubah menjadi gerutuan saat Kyuhyun memaksanya membantu membawakan beberapa belanjaan berbau stroberrynya ke rumah.

"Kyu! Berapa banyak lagi yang kau beli, hah?" tampak jelas Changmin dan wajah kusutnya melihat Kyuhyun yang bersemangat dengan semua plastik belanjaannya yang berwarna pink dan kemerah mudaan.

"Yak, cukup! Sepertinya sudah semua." Sementara Kyuhyun, namja yang jadi penyebab masalah bagi Changmin hari ini itu seenaknya mengabaikan jeritan lara(?) Changmin.

"Kau membali ini semua untuk namja au-" belum sempat kalimatnya tuntas, sebuah tongkat plastik yang cukup keras mendarat mulus di kepalanya dengan tenaga penuh perasaan dari Kyuhyun, "Yak! Itu sakit, pabbo!"

Kyhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, Min? Dia tidak autis." Balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ya, tidak autis, tapi ca-" dan hadiah jitakan manis Kyuhyun kembali mendarat di puncak kepalanya dengan tenaga extra membuatnya berhenti mengejek Eunhyuk.

Perjalanan KyuMin memang tidak jauh mengingat Kyuhyun tidak pernah pergi berbelanja terlalu jauh dari rumahnya untuk mengantisipasi Eunhyuk yang sering lepas kendali kapan saja. Jika melihat Changmin, namja jangkung itu masih belum berhenti menggerutu karena sikap Kyuhyun hari ini. Entah berapa kali kata menyebalkan keluar dari mulutnya bersama dengan nama Kyuhyun.

"Minnie hyuung~ ada wajah namja aneh di sana!"

Senyum di paras Kyuhyun mengembang mendengar suara namja manis yang dirindukannya seminggu ini. Sementara Changmin? Tingkat kekesalannya bertambah mendengar suara cempreng Eunhyuk yang menyebutnya namja aneh tadi.

Tak lama, Sungmin muncul sambil membuka pintu, "Kyuhyun-ah? Ujianmu sudah selesai?"

Menyadari manik Sungmin mengarah pada Changmin, pertanyaan tersiratnya segera dijawab Kyuhyun, "Dia temanku, Sungmin-ah. Dia bilang ingin mampir sebentar ke sini."

Changmin sendiri, nyaris memutar bola matanya bosan karena ucapan Kyuhyun. "Shim Changmin imnida."

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Silahkan masuk, Changmin-ah." Sahut Sungmin ramah.

"Di mana Hyukjae, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat manik obsidiannya tak menangkap sosok Eunhyuk dalam pandangannya.

"Dia ada di-"

"Kyunniiiee~" namja ikal yang lumayan jangkung itu nyaris terlonjak kaget jika namja di belakanggnya tidak memeluknya dari belakang. Ya, bukan suara cempreng berisik Eunhyuk yang mengagetkannya, tapi tangan mungil yang melingkar di bawah dadanya yang membuatnya kaget.

Eunhyuk memeluknya.

Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya, jemarinya mengusap helaian surai halus coklat Eunhyuk sayang, "Merindukanku, Hyuk-" senyum dikulum Kyuhyun terpoles sesaat melihat ekspresi kesal yang imut Eunhyuk, lalu secepatnya namja itu mengoreksi panggilannya, "Hyukkie?"

Namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie mengangguk semangat, melupakan Changmin yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Melihat secara langsung namja manis yang melebihi cantiknya yeoja itu. Mendapati seringai Kyuhyun yang seakan mengatakan kena-kau-Min. Segera namja jangkung itu mendegus kesal dan mendelik tajam ke arah teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Ehem, Shim Changmin imnida." Changmin tak bisa menutupi ekspresi herannya melihat Eunhyuk yang langsung beringsut mundur sambil memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun.

"Dia temanku, Hyukkie. Tenanglah, Changmin bukan namja jahat." _Hanya 'sedikit' evil sepertiku_ , lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sorot manik Eunhyuk masih menunjukan keraguan, tapi jemari lentik itu perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya di tangan Kyuhyun dan melirik Changmin yang masih diam di tempatnya. Mendapat kode mata dari Kyuhyun, Changmin sedikit mendekat ke arahnya sambil memamerkan senyumnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Salam kenal, Hyuk-" namja jangkung itu terlihat bingung memanggil Eunhyuk, melihat namja manis yang masih mencuri pandang ke arahnya, Changmin memilih melanjutkan ucapannya, "Shim Changmin imnida, salam kenal Hyukkie."

"Hyukkie.." namja yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan melihat hyungnya itu menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri juga.

Akhirnya namja dengan tubuh paling mungil di sana itu maju dan sambil merunduk mengeluarkan suara kecilnya, seperti burung yang mencicit, "Kim Hyukjae.. imnida.."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak pelan mencapai dagu Eunhyuk, namja itu menggerakkan tangannya sedikit membuat wajah Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Changmin langsung. Wajahnya mendekat dan berbisik pelan di telinga Eunhyuk, "Jangan merunduk saat berbicara dengan orang lain, Hyukkie. Itu tidak sopan, arasseo?"

Dan namja manis itu meremas ujung baju Kyuhyun. Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat melihat manik Eunhyuk yang berembun. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar dan mulai digigiti, tanda namja Kim itu akan histeris atau setidaknya menangis. Dan Kyuhyun mulai dilanda panik karena lupa salah satu pesan penting Yesung, **"Jangan paksa Hyukkie berinteraksi dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal."**

"Hyukkie, lihat! Kyuhyun-ah membelikanmu cake stroberry! Ah, ada juga buah stroberry dan biskuit stroberry! Kau mau roti selai stroberry, Hyukkie?" suara riang Sungmin memecah suasana tegang barusan. Sekejap, manik Eunhyuk kembali cerah dan segera berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin. Namja bersurai coklat itu bersorak riang saat melihat beberapa kantong plastik belanjaan yang tadi dibawa Kyuhyun dan Changmin penuh berisi banyak olahan stroberry.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, Min." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menyeret Changmin yangg masih sibuk terpaku menatap Eunhyuk.

"Hyung~! Changmin hyung, gomawo!" dua namja evil yang baru selangkah menjauhi tempat mereka berbalik melihat Eunhyuk yang kini belepotan selai stroberry, "Minnie hyung bilang, Changmin hyung dan Kyunnie yang membelikanku itu semua!"

"Ah, itu-"

"Ne, Changmin dan aku yang membelikannya, Hyukkie." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Changmin. Setelah bertukar kode Changmin memilih mengikuti ide Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar kau sangat suka stroberry, Hyukkie. Jadi aku dan Kyuhyun membelikanmu beberapa olahan stroberry. Syukurlah kau menyukainya." Sambung Changmin dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ne, Hyukkie suka semuanya! Gomawo, Changmin hyung!" cengiran semangat Eunhyuk dan suara riangnya seolah menghipnotis Changmin sesaat.

Degusan mencela Kyuhyun selalu sukses menyadarkannya, "Changmin lebih muda darimu, Hyukkie. Jadi kau tak perlu memanggilnya hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk lembut penuh perhatian.

Sungmin berada tidak jauh dari mereka, dari Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Tapi namja ikal itu sama sekali tidak menangkap keberadaannya. Boleh saja tadi Sungmin menyelamatkannya dari luapan emosi sesaat Eunhyuk, tapi namja itu tak menganggap lebih kan? Oh, haruskah dia merasa iri pada Eunhyuk yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari namja Cho itu? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus pemikiran bodohnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sudah waktunya Hyukkie istirahat kan?" segera Kyuhyun mengecek jam yang ada di dinding. Dan benar saja, benda itu sudah menunjukan pukul 22:00. Bukan lagi waktu bagi Eunhyuk beraktifitas.

"Hyukkie, kau tak mengantuk?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan manik yang berpusat di paras manis Eunhyuk dan senyumnya.

"Sedikit, Kyunnie~" suara Eunhyuk tak bisa berbohong.

Dan Kyuhyun segera mengantar Eunhyuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri yang berpura pura sibuk dengan sisa belanjaan Kyuhyun yang berceceran. Jemarinya meraih sebuah gelas dan menyeduhkan susu hangat. Sekeras apapun Sungmin berusaha, iris foxy-nya tetap mencuri pandang ke arah tangga, berharap namja Cho itu kembali turun sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat malam atau yang lainnya.

Menghela nafas perlahan, namja aegyo itu tau ia harus menyerah dengan perasaannya. Tapi, bohong besar jika dia tidak berharap Cho Kyuhyun melihatnya, menyadarinya. Seberapa banyak pun usahanya melupakan namja Cho itu, semakin sulit melepaskan semuanya. Sungmin benar benar sadar, kalau sejak awal dia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun, sedikitpun bagian ruang hati Kyuhyun, tak akan dia dapatkan. _Karena semuanya telah dimiliki oleh Eunhyuk._

"Sudah mau tidur, Sungmin-ah?"

Deg!

Manik Sungmin melebar begitu bariton yang sangat dikenalnya menyapa. Beruntunglah saat ini namja yang membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat itu tak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan tidur, Kyuhyun-ah. Waeyo?" susah payah Sungmin mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup. Namja kelinci itu sangat cemas getar suaranya tertangkap oleh namja ikal di balik punggungnya.

"Anniyo. Aku hanya lupa menyiapkan air minum untuk Hyukjae." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyiapkan segelas air putih untuk Eunhyuk. Beberapa butir obat yang sudah sangat dihafalnya diletakan di sisi gelas ke dua.

"Hyukkie belum meminum obatnya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada agak meninggi. Panik karena merasa lalai akan tugasnya.

"Anni, ini hanya obat penenang. Untuk berjaga jaga." Sungmin mengangguk samar. Ya, siapa yang tau kapan Eunhyuk bangun dan 'kambuh' lagi?

Merasa selesai dengan tugasnya, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan itu lebih dulu. Terlalu lama berada di satu ruangan dengan namja ikal itu akan membuatnya kalut saat ini. Hanya satu kegiatan yang menjadi rencana Sungmin sekarang, segera ke kamarnya dan tidur. Oh, jangan lupa berdoa agar Eunhyuk tidur tenang malam ini. Cepat mengistirahatkan kelelahan fisik dan batinnya sebagai penutup hari.

 **TBC**

Nyaaah~ akhirnya chap 6 Heart selesai jugaa~

Entah kenapa Zaky ngerasa FF ini mengarah ke maso-akut =o=a

Ngomong-ngomong.. berapa tahun FF ini ga diup-date ? QAQ)v

Jongmal mianhae chingu deeuuuull~! Zaky sampai lupa bahasa korea masa' ? TTATT)a

Oke, maafkanlah Author newbie-pikunan-ngaret-nyaris php(?) ini, chingu deul~

Tapii seperti biasa~

RnR ne, Chingu deul~ minna-saan~ \\(^0^)/ #tebarpictKyuHyuk

Salam manis,

Z.U.M


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart Chapter 7**

 **Pair : KyuHyuk,** HaeHyuk, KyuMin, MinHyuk, DPL #bisa berubah kapan aja~

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :**

 ** _"_** ** _Mengharap apa yang takkan bisa kau dapat. Salah kah?"_**

 **Author POV**

Selepas ujiannya selesai, Kyuhyun kembali menghabiskan seluruh waktu 'luang'nya untuk Eunhyuk. Dan karena uang bulanan dari orangtuanya sudah turun Kyuhyun juga menyudahi kerja sambilannya membuat waktunya untuk menemani Eunhyuk bertambah. Meskipun rutinitasnya tak sepadat dulu berkat Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun tak mau berleha-leha dengan bantuan namja kelinci itu.

"Sarapan untuk Hyukkie sudah selesai, Sungmin-ah?" namja ikal itu tak menyadari gerakan kecil bahu Sungmin yang mendengar suara baritonnya.

"Ne, dan obatnya sudah kusiapkan juga." Balas Sungmin sambil mengeringkan tangannya yang basah, "Apa air minumnya kurang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng singkat, "Anniyo, Hyukkie tidak banyak minum. Dua gelas sudah cukup." Sebelum tubuh tegapnya benar benar berbalik namja itu kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi segelas susu stroberry tambahan boleh juga."

Hening melanda saat namja kelinci itu menyibukan diri dengan sebuah gelas kosong dan susu stroberry favorit adik sepupunya yang berlebihan dibeli Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu. Sungmin membiarkan dirinya larut dalam denyut kecilnya yang menyakitkan. Ah, tak terlalu parah, hanya seperti digigit semut. Tapi semut itu menggigit jantungnya.

Entah kapan Eunhyuk akan sembuh, tapi Sungmin berharap secepatnya. Secepatnya, agar dia tak perlu lagi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekalipun sedikit bagian hatinya berharap sebaliknya. Langkah namja itu sedikit menggema, mengingat lantai tempatnya berdiri hanya diisi olehnya sendiri dan perabot standar yang membuat ruangan yang dilewatinya begitu lenggang. Setiap debar halusnya mengantarkan sesak nafas dan panas—serta perih— di pipinya. Dengan memejamkan mata sejenak, Sungmin menghapus semua reaksi batin dan fisiknya tadi, menggantinya dengan perasaan lain yang mampu membuat senyumnya mengembang tulus.

Hyukkie. Yah, memang namja itulah yang menghubungkannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk sedikit berderit saat Sungmin memasuki kamar bernuansa stroberry dan monyet itu. Semua itu baru terpasang seminggu terakhir ini, saat Sungmin datang dan kondisi Eunhyuk kian membaik, "Hyukkie, kau mau susu stroberry lagi?"

"Ne! Hyukkie mau, hyung!" serunya riang, seriang saat namja itu melihat Sungmin di depan daun pintu kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, suasana canggung begitu terasa. Baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak saling berinteraksi, hanya dengan Eunhyuk mereka berbicara, seolah mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda tetapi menghadapi orang yang sama. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena senyum manis Eunhyuk —juga amukan atau igauannya yang berkurang drastis seminggu ini—. Setelah mereka memastikan Eunhyuk aman dengan mainannya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun sebelum namja manis itu melangkah terlalu jauh, "Gomawo." Ucapnya tulus. Sungmin berhenti sejenak, mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun, "Terimakasih, kau sudah membantuku menjaga Hyukjae."

 _'Lagi-lagi– Hyukkie.'_ Tangannya mengepal, namun kepalanya mengangguk. Dengan wajah yang sudah dibuat senormal mungkin Sungmin menoleh, "Ne, sama-sama, Kyuhyun-ah."

Dan itulah pertama kalinya, Cho Kyuhyun melihat setetes embun bersarang di kelopak mata Lee Sungmin.

 **x.x.x**

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat, dan sampai hari ke-15 Sungmin tinggal di kediaman Cho ini sungguh tak terasa. Ditambah perkembangan Eunhyuk yang bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan beberapa hal baru di sekitarnya seperti kehadiran Changmin yang berkunjung sesekali seminggu terakhir ini direspon baik oleh namja manis itu. Sungguh hal yang membahagian bagi Sungmin dan disyukuri Kyuhyun. Sejak kedatangan Sungmin, tak pernah sekalipun kondisi Eunhyuk memburuk. Dan bagai jadwal rutin, ini kali ke tiga mereka sekedar berkunjung ke taman kota di dekat rumah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau es krim coklat, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan bunga-bunga liar di sekitar tanaman yang membentuk pagar-pagar kecil di sana.

"Stroberry?" manik Eunhyuk berbinar penuh harap, Sungmin tersenyum maklum dengan sikap kekanakan Eunhyuk yang belum hilang, "Rasa stroberrynya habis, Hyukkie. Jadi, kau mau coklat?"

Eunhyuk berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk pasrah. Sebelum Sungmin memberikan es krim yang ada di belakang punggungnya pada Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun datang dengan plastik kecil di tangannya.

"Susu stroberry?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Habiskan dulu es krimmu, Hyukkie. Kalau dibiarkan nanti meleleh."

Dua namja bermarga Lee dan cho itu tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk memakan cemilannya dengan lahap. Pipi tirus Eunhyuk mulai terlihat berisi meski belum se-chubby dulu. Hal itu tentu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lega, mengingat betapa sulitnya Eunhyuk makan barang sesendok saja beberapa bulan lalu.

"Hyung, setelah ini boleh Hyukkie makan cake stroberry?" pertanyaan polos Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin membelai rambut namja itu sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, tapi kau harus tetap makan yang lain dan minum obat." Jawab Sungmin sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

Meski di wajahnya Kyuhyun tak menampakan senyuman seperti Sungmin, namja itu sangat senang dengan kondisi Eunhyuk yang sekarang. Sesekali namja itu melirik dua namja manis di sebelahnya yang asik mengobrol dan bercanda tawa.

Saat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain riang berlarian di depan Eunhyuk yang sedang membuang kotak bekas susu stroberrynya, mendadak sepercik kenangannya timbul. Sosok yang hampir satu bulan _dilupakan_ nya kembali hadir dari kepingan ingatannya. Sontak hal itu membuat pandangannya berkunang dan bibirnya bergetar dengan gigi bergemelutuk menahan tangis.

"Hyukkie?" Kyuhyun menoleh saat suara Sungmin mendadak berubah sedikit bingung dan panik, "Hyukkie? Kau dengar aku, Hyukkie?"

"Ada a–" ucapan namja Cho itu terhenti saat melihat bahu Eunhyuk bergetar dan isaknya terdengar, "Hyukkie, gwaechanna?"

"Hae-ah.." lirih Eunhyuk di sela isaknya. Bibirnya kembali mengulang-ulang kata itu bak mantra penyembuh, obat lukanya.

Debaran menyakitkan kembali terasa.

Baik bagi Kyuhyun maupun Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Sungmin bertarung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Pantaskah dia merasakan sepercik rasa senang mengetahui Eunhyuk masih mengingat Lee Donghae?

 _'Nama itu lagi.'_ Batin Kyuhyun pahit, "Hyukkie.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut –namun sarat akan kepedihan tersendiri–, "Hyukkie! Lihat aku, Hyukkie.." ulang Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk, "Aku di sini, bersamamu.."

 _'Lupakan namja ikan sial itu, Hyukkie! Dia tidak ada di sampingmu..'_ jerit hati Kyuhyun nelangsa, _'Dia tidak di sisimu lagi, Kim Hyukjae..'_

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya kita bawa Hyukkie ke rumah. Aku sudah menghubungi Yesung hyung dan dia akan segera datang."

Jika Sungmin tidak mengingatkannya mungkin namja semampai itu akan meledak sebentar lagi. Dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan raut wajah Sungmin. Campuran dari khawatir, cemas, takut dan–lega. Namja kelinci itu benar-benar merasa hina karena sudut hatinya memberontak, membuatnya mensyukuri nama namja di tempat antah berantah itu mengalun pilu di bibir Eunhyuk.

Ingin Sungmin menjerit, meneriakan isi hatinya saat ini. Agar pengap yang menghimpit dadanya serta beban di tubuhnya menghilang. Saat ini, memaki dirinya sendiri pun percuma. Karena dia memang tetap mengharapkan Namja Cho itu bersamanya.

 **x.x.x**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yesung setelah memberi obat penenang agar Eunhyuk beristirahat setelah histeris nyaris satu jam penuh. Punggungnya bersandar pada sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan dua namja yang tinggal serumah dengan pasiennya itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak lupa memberi tau kalian– **Jangan buat Hyukjae mengingat hal** ** _buruk._** " Dokter muda itu mendegus, "Itu sangat berefek pada kondisinya yang belum stabil." Yesung memijat sedikit pelipisnya mengurangi pening yang terasa, "Hubungi aku jika besok pagi Hyukjae tidak membaik."

Namja berkepala besar itu jengah juga dengan keheningan dari dua namja yang sedari tadi hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya atau berbasa-basi mengantarnya ke pintu depan. Maka tanpa membuang waktu, Yesung memberikan kertas berisi resep obat Eunhyuk dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah yang ditinggali tiga namja Lee, Kim dan Cho itu.

 **x.x.x**

Jarum jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul dua malam. Sungmin yang tidur di sampingnya sudah terlelap. Namun kelopak mata milik Kim Hyukjae terbuka dengan sorot kosong di manik indahnya. Perlahan, tanpa membuat suara dan gerakan mencolok yang bisa membangunkan Sungmin namja manis bermarga Kim itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela besar di kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mencapai balkon kamarnya. Ah, Eunhyuk tak lupa menutup lagi jendelanya agar angin malam tidak menghampiri Sungmin dan membuatnya terbangun.

Beberapa detik pandangannya pada purnama mengabur, lalu terasa sesuatu yang lembut di pipinya. Tanpa suara, setetes air mata terjatuh disusul dengan terbentuknya anak sungai di pipi Eunhyuk. Salah satu kenangannya naik dalam benaknya, membuka memori yang sempat terkubur kebahagiaan singkatnya bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sesak kembali menjalar, parasnya yang mulai berisi menengadah, membiarkan lelehan butir beningnya mengalir deras di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Hae-ah.." pandangannya berubah sayu, giginya bergemeletuk dan nafasnya memberat. Kesadarannya masih terjaga, tapi jiwanya mulai terguncang. Potongan memori saat dia dan Donghae duduk berdua di bangku taman, sambil memandangi anak-anak kecil yang bermain riang tak jauh dari mereka. Namja manis itu teringat saat pandangannya begitu menikmati keceriaan anak-anak itu dengan senyum terukir lembut yang memperjelas keinginannya, untuk kelak memiliki buah hati bersama orang yang sangat dia cintai.

Dan namja itu, Lee Donghae menghapuskan gundahnya akan kekurangan terbesarnya. Kim Hyukjae juga seorang namja. Dan namja tak bisa hamil, apalagi melahirkan seorang anak. Namun dengan senyum menawannya, Donghae meyakinkan Eunhyuk bahwa dia tetap mencintai namja yang lebih cantik dari yeoja-yeoja yang pernah ditemuinya itu apa adanya.

Kini kehangatan yang pernah terasa itu menggerogotinya dalam bentuk lain. Yang Eunhyuk tau, rasa itu menyakitinya.

Perasaan yang menyiksa ini, entah kenapa tak bisa hilang. Meski raganya tak kuat lagi dengan beban yang terasa, walau kaki dan tangannya melemas kehilangan tenaga, sekalipun segala sakit itu begitu membuatnya sangat ingin meledak–nyatanya kenangan itu terus berputar menghantuinya.

Seolah berniat membunuhnya perlahan.

Angin malam tak berpengaruh pada Eunhyuk. Meski kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai yang dingin setelah tubuh mungil itu merosot jatuh, tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Demi menahan isaknya, bibir plum itu digigiti sampai rasa amis karat terasa di mulutnya. Nafasnya kian memburu dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Andai ada benda tajam di sekitarnya, mungkin jemari mungil itu sudah menggapainya dan menggores sedikit saja pergelangan tangannya. Agar rasa sakitnya teralihkan, sebentar saja.

Dan sebelum keinginannya berbuah keputusan, gelap menguasainya.

 _'Hae-ah..'_

 **x.x.x**

"Eunhyukkie!" panik Sungmin menelusuri kamarnya saat adik sepupunya itu tak ada di sampingnya, "Eunhyukkie! Di mana kau, Hyukkie?!"

Pintu yang dibanting Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara panik memanggil nama Kim Hyukjae dihiraukan oleh Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengitari kamarnya. Dan jika namja tinggi bersurai ikal itu tidak ingat jendela merangkap pintu balkon itu terbuat dari kaca, suara benturan pasti terjadi lagi.

"HYUKKIE!" namja bermarga Cho itu nyaris lupa cara bernafas begitu melihat tubuh lemah yang tergolek di balkon itu dengan piayama tipisnya. Ditambah darah yang menghitam di lantai dan sedikit tersisa di pipi namja manis itu, sungguh tak membantu memperbaiki gejolak kalut Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seolah disibukan dengan membaringkan Eunhyuk perlahan di ranjangnya, mengecek tubuh itu dengan teliti, berharap tak ada luka selain di telapak tangan dan bibir Eunhyuk serta kegiatan kikuk dan panik lain karena sudah cukup lama Eunhyuk tak mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Yesung hyung akan segera sampai, Kyu.." ucap Sungmin memecah atmosfer berat di ruangan itu. Tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, membuat hening merajai sampai bel berdering dan Sungmin secepatnya membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

Sang dokter menghela nafas lelah. Terakhir kali melihat kondisi Kyuhyun seperti ini –tidak mau beranjak dari tepi ranjang Eunhyuk– kira-kira tiga tahun lalu, di puncak masa _kritis_ Eunhyuk. Yesung tau kali ini tak separah yang lalu, namun sorot khawatir dan takut kehilangan itu, benar-benar mengingatkannya pada saat namja Cho itu ikut depresi menghadapi Eunhyuk.

"Jangan membuat pekerjaanku bertambah, bocah." Sekali lagi Yesung menghela nafas, "Satu pasien 'rawat jalan' yang membuatku bolak-balik begini sudah cukup merepotkan. Kuharap dengan sangat, kau tak ikut menambah jumlah pasienku."

"Akan kucari dokter lain kalau begitu." Serak bariton Kyuhyun menyahut tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas mendengar balasan Kyuhyun, "Kalau begitu cepat minggir, Kyu. Kau mengganggu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun parau, tubuhnya masih belum bergeser secentipun dari sisi Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya memeriksa keadaannya, Kyu. Bukan membawanya kabur." Degus malas Yesung sambil menggeser posisi Kyuhyun, "Cepat minggir, bocah."

"Kalau Hyukjae tak bisa melupakan _nya_ , apa yang harus kulakukan, Yesung hyung?" kali ini Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arah Yesung.

Senyum kecil terukir di paras namja jangkung itu, "Apa yang kau pilih, Kyu?"

"Maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, Yesung menggeleng kecil dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apa yang kau pilih?"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Namja itu sudah meninggalkan Hyukjae, hyung. Tapi Hyukjae masih mengharapkannya." Namja ikal itu membuang tatapannya ke bawah, sibuk meneliti lantai kamar Eunhyuk.

"Mencintainya, Kyu." Ralat Yesung.

Kyuhyun mendegus mencela, "Ya." Tatapannya meredup, "Aku.. mencintainya, hyung." saat kepalanya mendongak, sinar redup itu hilang tergantikan sorot mantap penuh keyakinan–meski pilu masih terlukis–, "Aku menginginkan Hyukjae."

"Bahagiakan dia, Kyu." Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Karena apapun pilihanmu, tetap akan menyakitkan." Kelopak mata Yesung terbuka, menampilkan maniknya yang berkilat, "Setidaknya kau sempat merasa bahagia, bersamanya."

 _Walau hanya sejenak dan membawa luka mendalam._

 _Namun kebahagiaan tetap pernah kau rasakan._

 _Bersama dia, yang kau cintai._

Dan siapa yang ingin tau bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Ah, namja itu menangis dengan senyum miris menghiasi. Terduduk di samping pintu kamar adik sepupunya, Kim Hyukjae setelah sendengar semuanya.

 ** _The End_**

Wow~ ini chapter terpendek yang pernah kubuat~ OoO)b

Feel-nya kerasa ga, chingudeul ? Ini kuketik kilat barengan Chap 6 sekalian ^^)a

Dan, satu lagi~ #ancangancangkabur# mianhae akhirnya gantung~ XDa

Oke, seperti biasaa~ RnR ne, minna saan~ chingu deuul~ ^0^)/

Salam manis,

Z.U.M


End file.
